cambiando la historia (el cáliz de fuego)
by AMAYA CHRIS
Summary: ya leídos los resúmenes de los tres primeros libros , los merodeadores se preparan par leer el cuarto libro que viene con una sorpresa ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA GRAN J K ROWLING YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLO
1. Chapter 1

_4°año trio_

estaba el trio de oro saliendo del almuerzo y esperando la noche para elegir a los tres campeones, cuando de repente desaparecen del pasillo, y aparecen en una habitación extraña sabían que seguían en Hogwarts, pero no sabían en qué lugar, al final llegaron trece personas más,

-profesor que es lo que asemos acá-dijo Harry

-no lo sé muchacho estaba en mi despacho cuando aparecí aquí-dijo Albus completamente desorientado en eso aparecí una joven pelirroja en medio del circulo sobresaltando a todos y sacando sus varitas

-o lo siento, por aparecer así-dijo ella-mi nombre es Amy y vengo a ayudarlos con lo que se les viene en el futuro

-y en cual sería esa ayuda-dijo Ron

-bueno déjenme explicarles y contarles de mí y de mi ayuda-dijo Amy

Así le explico que tipos de poderes tenía ella, también de los libros y de que en el pasado ya los empezaron a leer, les explico que iba a mandar a 2 por capítulos y que eso no iba afectar el futuro porque ya había hecho lo mismo y todo salió perfectamente.

-esta segura que todo va a salir bien no quisiera que el futuro fuera mal para algunos-dijo Albus

-si algo llegara a salir mal, puedo borrarles las memorias y ya-dijo Amy

-yo estoy de acuerdo completamente-dijo Harry

-bueno si tú dices que si sale mal se puede solucionar-yo estoy de acuerdo-dijo Hermione sabiendo lo importante que era para su amigo

-yo igual-se escuchó en toda la habitación

-bueno miren este va a ser el orden de cómo van a salir cada uno

_Ron y Hermione_

_Harry y Neville _

_Ginny y Tonks_

_los gemelos y Luna_

_Charly y Bill_

_Percy y Dumbledore (futuro)_

_Cedric y Draco _

_Fleur y Krum _

-bueno cada vez que aparezcan un remolino así-dijo asiendo aparecer un remolino pequeño-se van metiendo en orden voy a dejarlos escritos en la pizarra para que no se equivoquen, ha y escucharan todo lo que se lea allá para que no se pierdan ningún capitulo- iso aparecer una radio mágica y como se llegó se fue dejando a todos impacientados.

_7°año merodeadores_

Estaban todos levantados desayunando, cuando aparece Amy y le explica a Albus como van a llegar los del futuro, al terminar el desayuno todos se sentaron a esperar la lectura.

-bueno hoy empezaremos con un nuevo libro, pero después de cada capítulo les tengo un regalo-dijo ella

-a y porque no ahora-dijo canuto acercándose con su mirada de seductor

-no te lo pienso decir y una cosa Sirius tus miradas no me afectan tengo 15 años y del tiempo en que nací y tengo realmente 15 años tu eres un viejo de 60 años-dijo ella mientras los demás se carcajeaban y Sirius se sentaba enojado.

-bueno como les dije el libro se llama

_Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego_

y el capítulo se llama..._la mansión de los Ryddle_


	2. la mansion ryddle

el capítulo se llama..._La Mansión de los Ryddle_

-y quiénes son esos-dijo Sirius

-es que se nota que pones poca atención-dijo Lily-en el segundo libro explica que Ryddle es el apellido de Voldemort tienes que ser sus parientes-dijo ella mientras Amy seguía leyendo.

**Los aldeanos de Pequeño Hangleton seguían llamándola «la Mansión de los Ryddle» aunque hacía ya muchos años que los Ryddle no vivían en ella. Erigida sobre una colina que dominaba la aldea, tenía cegadas con tablas algunas ventanas, al tejado le faltaban tejas y la hiedra se extendía a sus anchas por la fachada. En otro tiempo había sido una mansión hermosa y, con diferencia, el edificio más señorial y de mayor tamaño en un radio de varios kilómetros, pero ahora estaba abandonada y ruinosa, y nadie vivía en ella. En Pequeño Hangleton todos coincidían en que la vieja mansión era siniestra. Medio siglo antes había ocurrido en ella algo extraño y horrible, algo de lo que todavía gustaban hablar los habitantes de la aldea cuando los temas de chismorreo se agotaban. Habían relatado tantas veces la historia y le habían añadido tantas cosas, que nadie estaba ya muy seguro de cuál era la verdad.**

-en eso hay razón con el tiempo las historias cambian-dijo Euphemia, mientras los demás asentían

**Todas las versiones, no obstante, comenzaban en el mismo punto: cincuenta años antes, en el amanecer de una soleada mañana de verano, cuando la Mansión de los Ryddle aún conservaba su imponente apariencia, la criada había entrado en la sala y había hallado muertos a los tres Ryddle. La mujer había bajado corriendo y gritando por la colina hasta llegar a la aldea, despertando a todos los que había podido. —¡Están allí echados con los ojos muy abiertos! ¡Están fríos como el hielo! ¡Y llevan todavía la ropa de la cena!**

-eso parece un Avada-dijo Narcisa

-ya pero si son Muggles, no lo saben-dijo Sirius

**Llamaron a la policía, y toda la aldea se convirtió en un hervidero de curiosidad, de espanto y de emoción mal disimulada. Nadie hizo el menor esfuerzo en fingir que le apenaba la muerte de los Ryddle, porque nadie los quería. El señor y la señora Ryddle eran ricos, esnobs y groseros, aunque no tanto como Tom, su hijo ya crecido. Los aldeanos se preguntaban por la identidad del asesino, porque era evidente que tres personas que gozan, aparentemente, de buena salud no se mueren la misma noche de muerte natural. El Ahorcado, que era como se llamaba la taberna de la aldea, hizo su agosto aquella noche, ya que todo el mundo acudió para comentar el triple asesinato. Para ello habían dejado el calor de sus hogares, pero se vieron recompensados con la llegada de la cocinera de los Ryddle, que entró en la taberna con un golpe de efecto y anunció a la concurrencia, repentinamente callada, que acababan de arrestar a un hombre llamado Frank Bryce. —¡Frank! —gritaron algunos—. ¡No puede ser! Frank Bryce era el jardinero de los Ryddle y vivía solo en una humilde casita en la finca de sus amos. Había regresado de la guerra con la pierna rígida y una clara aversión a las multitudes y a los ruidos fuertes. Desde entonces, había trabajado para los Ryddle. Varios de los presentes se apresuraron a pedir una bebida para la cocinera, y todos se dispusieron a oír los detalles. —Siempre pensé que era un tipo raro —explicó la mujer a los lugareños, que la escuchaban expectantes, después de apurar la cuarta copa de jerez—. Era muy huraño. Debo de haberlo invitado cien veces a una copa, pero no le gustaba el trato con la gente, no señor.**

-pobre hombre pagar por un crimen que no cometió-dijo Elizabeth

-típico culpar al más vulnerable-dijo Albus

—**Bueno —dijo una aldeana que estaba junto a la barra—, el pobre Frank lo pasó mal en la guerra, y le gusta la tranquilidad. Ése no es motivo para... —¿Y quién aparte de él tenía la llave de la puerta de atrás? —la interrumpió la cocinera levantando la voz—. ¡Siempre ha habido un duplicado de la llave colgado en la casita del jardinero, que yo recuerde! ¡Y anoche nadie forzó la puerta! ¡No hay ninguna ventana rota! Frank no tuvo más que subir hasta la mansión mientras todos dormíamos... Los aldeanos intercambiaron miradas sombrías. —Siempre pensé que había algo desagradable en él, desde luego —dijo, gruñendo, un hombre sentado a la barra. —La guerra lo convirtió en un tipo raro, si os interesa mi opinión —añadió el dueño de la taberna. —Te dije que no me gustaría tener a Frank de enemigo. ¿A que te lo dije, Dot?**

-muggles tan trogloditas como siempre-dijo Narcisa, iba a seguir hablando, pero un hechizo silenciador la callo.

-preferimos ser trogloditas que unos asesinos desalmados, que matan por placer-dijo Lily, con la cara llena de ira.

—**apuntó, nerviosa, una mujer desde el rincón. —Horroroso carácter —corroboró Dot, moviendo con brío la cabeza de arriba abajo—. Recuerdo que cuando era niño... A la mañana siguiente, en Pequeño Hangleton, a nadie le cabía ninguna duda de que Frank Bryce había matado a los Ryddle. Pero en la vecina ciudad de Gran Hangleton, en la oscura y sórdida comisaría, Frank repetía tercamente, una y otra vez, que era inocente y que la única persona a la que había visto cerca de la mansión el día de la muerte de los Ryddle había sido un adolescente, un forastero de piel clara y pelo oscuro. Nadie más en la aldea había visto a semejante muchacho, y la policía tenía la convicción de que eran invenciones de Frank. Entonces, cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo peor para él, llegó el informe forense y todo cambió. La policía no había leído** **nunca un informe tan extraño. Un equipo de médicos había examinado los cuerpos y llegado a la conclusión de que ninguno de los Ryddle había sido envenenado, ahogado, estrangulado, apuñalado ni herido con arma de fuego y, por lo que ellos podían ver, ni siquiera había sufrido daño alguno. De hecho, proseguía el informe con manifiesta perplejidad, los tres Ryddle parecían hallarse en perfecto estado de salud, pasando por alto el hecho de que estaban muertos. Decididos a encontrar en los cadáveres alguna anormalidad, los médicos notaron que los Ryddle tenían una expresión de terror en la cara; pero, como dijeron los frustrados policías, ¿quién había oído nunca que se pudiera aterrorizar a tres personas hasta matarlas? Como no había la más leve prueba de que los Ryddle hubieran sido asesinados, la policía no tuvo más remedio que dejar libre a Frank.**

-menos mal pobre hombre-dijo Andromeda

**Se enterró a los Ryddle en el cementerio de Pequeño Hangleton, y durante una temporada sus tumbas siguieron siendo objeto de curiosidad. Para sorpresa de todos y en medio de un ambiente de desconfianza, Frank Bryce volvió a su casita en la mansión. —Para mí él fue el que los mató, y me da igual lo que diga la policía —sentenció Dot en El Ahorcado—. Y, sabiendo que sabemos que fue él, si tuviera un poco de vergüenza se iría de aquí. Pero Frank no se fue. Se quedó cuidando el jardín para la familia que habitó a continuación en la Mansión de los Ryddle, y luego para los siguientes inquilinos, porque nadie permaneció mucho tiempo allí. Quizá era en parte a causa de Frank por lo que cada nuevo propietario aseguró que se percibía algo horrendo en aquel lugar, el cual, al quedar deshabitado, fue cayendo en el abandono.**

-la magia negra deja sus huellas-dijo Alastor

**El potentado que en aquellos días poseía la Mansión de los Ryddle no vivía en ella ni le daba uso alguno; en el pueblo se comentaba que la había adquirido por «motivos**

**fiscales», aunque nadie sabía muy bien cuáles podían ser esos motivos. Sin embargo, el potentado continuó pagando a Frank para que se encargara del jardín. A punto de cumplir los setenta y siete años, Frank estaba bastante sordo y su pierna rígida se había vuelto más rígida que nunca, pero todavía, cuando hacía buen tiempo, se lo veía entre los macizos de flores haciendo un poco de esto y un poco de aquello, si bien la mala hierba le iba ganando la partida. Pero la mala hierba no era lo único contra lo que tenía que bregar Frank. Los niños de la aldea habían tomado la costumbre de tirar piedras a las ventanas de la Mansión de los Ryddle, y pasaban con las bicicletas por encima del césped que con tanto esfuerzo Frank mantenía en buen estado. En una o dos ocasiones habían entrado en la casa a raíz de una apuesta. Sabían que el viejo jardinero profesaba veneración a la casa y a la finca, y les divertía verlo por el jardín cojeando, blandiendo su cayado y gritándoles con su ronca voz. Frank, por su parte, pensaba que los niños querían castigarle porque, como sus padres y abuelos, creían que era un asesino.**

-pobre, aveces los niños pueden llegar a ser crueles, sin ver el daño que causan-dijo Minerva

**Así que cuando se despertó una noche de agosto y vio algo raro arriba en la vieja casa, dio por supuesto que los niños habían ido un poco más lejos que otras veces en su intento de mortificarlo. Lo que lo había despertado era su pierna mala, que en su vejez le dolía más que nunca. Se levantó y bajó cojeando por la escalera hasta la cocina, con la idea de rellenar la botella de agua caliente para aliviar la rigidez de la rodilla. De pie ante la pila, mientras llenaba de agua la tetera, levantó la vista hacia la Mansión de los Ryddle y vio luz en las ventanas superiores. Frank entendió de inmediato lo que sucedía: los niños habían vuelto a entrar en la Mansión de los Ryddle y, a juzgar por el titileo de la luz, habían encendido fuego. Frank no tenía teléfono y, de todas maneras, desconfiaba de la policía desde que se lo habían llevado para interrogarlo por la muerte de los Ryddle. Así que dejó la tetera y volvió a subir la escalera tan rápido como le permitía la pierna mala; regresó completamente vestido a la cocina, y cogió una llave vieja y herrumbrosa del gancho que había junto a la entrada. Tomó su cayado, que estaba apoyado contra la pared, y salió de la casita en medio de la noche. La puerta principal de la Mansión de los Ryddle no mostraba signo alguno de haber sido forzada, ni tampoco ninguna de las ventanas. Frank fue cojeando hacia la parte de atrás de la casa hasta llegar a una entrada casi completamente cubierta por la hiedra, sacó la vieja llave, la introdujo en la cerradura y abrió la puerta sigilosamente.**

-que no entre por dios, eso me da mala espina-dijo Elizabeth

**Penetró en la cavernosa cocina. A pesar de que hacia años que Frank no pisaba en ella y de que la oscuridad era casi total, recordaba dónde se hallaba la puerta que daba al vestíbulo y se abrió camino hacia ella a tientas, mientras percibía el olor a decrepitud y aguzaba el oído para captar cualquier sonido de pasos o de voces que viniera de arriba. Llegó al vestíbulo, un poco más iluminado gracias a las amplias ventanas divididas por parteluces que flanqueaban la puerta principal, y comenzó a subir por la escalera, dando gracias a la espesa capa de polvo que cubría los escalones porque amortiguaba el ruido de los pies y del cayado. En el rellano, Frank torció a la derecha y vio de inmediato dónde se hallaban los intrusos: al final del corredor había una puerta entornada, y una luz titilante brillaba a través del resquicio, proyectando sobre el negro suelo una línea dorada. Frank se fue** **acercando pegado a la pared, con el cayado firmemente asido. Cuando se hallaba a un metro de la entrada distinguió una estrecha franja de la estancia que había al otro lado. Pudo ver entonces que estaba encendido el fuego en la chimenea, cosa que lo sorprendió. Se quedó inmóvil y escuchó con toda atención, porque del interior de la estancia llegaba la voz de un hombre que parecía tímido y acobardado. —Queda un poco más en la botella, señor, si seguís hambriento**.

-cómo pueden llegar a ser tan arrastrado-dijo Sirius con cara de asco-solo les falta agacharse y besarles los pies, puaj.

—**Luego —dijo una segunda voz. También ésta era de hombre, pero extrañamente aguda y tan fría como una repentina ráfaga de viento helado. Algo tenía aquella voz que erizó los escasos pelos de la nuca de Frank—. Acércame más al fuego, Colagusano.**

-uggg esto es enserio-dijo James-al final Harry tenía razón fue tras su cosa

-como llegamos ser tan ciegos con el-dijo Lupin

**Frank volvió hacia la puerta su oreja derecha, que era la buena. Oyó que posaban una botella en una superficie dura, y luego el ruido sordo que hacía un mueble pesado al ser arrastrado por el suelo. Frank vislumbró a un hombre pequeño que, de espaldas a la puerta, empujaba una butaca para acercarla a la chimenea. Vestía una capa larga y negra, y tenía la coronilla calva. Enseguida volvió a desaparecer de la vista. —¿Dónde está Nagini? —dijo la voz fría. —No... no lo sé, señor —respondió temblorosa la primera voz—. Creo que ha ido a explorar la casa... —Tendrás que ordeñarla antes de que nos retiremos a dormir, Colagusano —dijo la segunda voz—. Necesito tomar algo de alimento por la noche. El viaje me ha** **fatigado mucho. Frunciendo el entrecejo, Frank acercó más la oreja buena a la puerta. Hubo una pausa, y tras ella volvió a hablar el hombre llamado Colagusano. —Señor, ¿puedo preguntar cuánto tiempo permaneceremos aquí? —Una semana —contestó la fría voz—. O tal vez más. Este lugar es cómodo dentro de lo que cabe, y todavía no podemos llevar a cabo el plan. Sería una locura hacer algo antes de que acaben los Mundiales de quidditch.**

-que no sea contra nada de mi hijo porque si no yo misma lo estrangulo-dijo Lily

-no te preocupes Lily, le haremos algo peor-dijo James

**Frank se hurgó la oreja con uno de sus nudosos dedos. Sin duda debido a un tapón de cera, había oído la palabra «quidditch», que no existía. —¿Los... ¿los Mundiales de quidditch, señor? —preguntó Colagusano. Frank se hurgó aún con más fuerza—. Perdonadme, pero... no comprendo. ¿Por qué tenemos que esperar a que acaben los Mundiales? —Porque en este mismo momento están llegando al país magos provenientes del mundo entero, idiota, y todos los mangoneadores del Ministerio de Magia estarán al acecho de cualquier signo de actividad anormal, comprobando y volviendo a comprobar la identidad de todo el mundo. Estarán obsesionados con la seguridad, para evitar que los muggles se den cuenta de algo. Por eso tenemos que esperar. Frank desistió de intentar destaponarse el oído. Le habían llegado con toda claridad las palabras «magos», «muggles» y «Ministerio de Magia». Evidentemente, cada una de aquellas expresiones tenía un significado secreto, y Frank pensó que sólo había dos tipos de personas que hablaran en clave: los espías y los criminales. Así pues, aferró el cayado y aguzó el oído. —¿Debo entender que Su Señoría está decidido? —preguntó Colagusano en voz baja. —Desde luego que estoy decidido, Colagusano. —Ahora había un tono de amenaza en la iría voz. Siguió una ligera pausa, y luego habló Colagusano. Las** **palabras se le amontonaron por la prisa, como si quisiera acabar de decir la frase antes de que los nervios se lo impidieran: —Se podría hacer sin Harry Potter, señor. Hubo otra pausa, ahora más prolongada, y luego se escuchó musitar a la segunda voz: —¿Sin Harry Potter? Ya veo... —¡Señor, no lo digo porque me preocupe el muchacho! —exclamó Colagusano, alzando la voz hasta convertirla en un chillido—. El chico no significa nada para mí, ¡nada en absoluto! Sólo lo digo porque si empleáramos a otro mago o bruja, el que fuera, se podría llevar a cabo con más rapidez. Si me permitierais ausentarme**

**brevemente (ya sabéis que se me da muy bien disfrazarme), podría regresar dentro de dos días con alguien apropiado.**

-que quiere hacerle a mi nieto-dijo Euphemia asustada abrazando a su esposo.

—**Podría utilizar a cualquier otro mago —dijo con suavidad la segunda voz—, es cierto... —Muy sensato, señor —añadió Colagusano, que parecía sensiblemente aliviado—. Echarle la mano encima a Harry Potter resultaría muy difícil. Está tan bien protegido... —¿O sea que te prestas a ir a buscar un sustituto? Me pregunto si tal vez... la tarea de cuidarme se te ha llegado a hacer demasiado penosa, Colagusano. ¡Quién sabe si tu propuesta de abandonar el plan no será en realidad un intento de desertar de mi bando! —¡Señor! Yo... yo no tengo ningún deseo de abandonaros, en absoluto. —¡No me mientas! —dijo la segunda voz entre dientes—. ¡Sé lo que digo, Colagusano! Lamentas haber vuelto conmigo. Te doy asco. Veo cómo te estremeces cada vez que me miras, noto el escalofrío que te recorre cuando me tocas... —¡No! Mi devoción a Su Señoría... —Tu devoción no es otra cosa que cobardía. No estarías aquí si tuvieras otro lugar al que ir. ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir sin ti, cuando necesito alimentarme cada pocas horas? ¿Quién ordeñará a Nagini? —Pero ya estáis mucho más fuerte,** **señor. —Mentiroso —musitó la segunda voz—. No me encuentro más fuerte, y unos pocos días bastarían para hacerme perder la escasa salud que he recuperado con tus torpes atenciones. ¡Silencio! Colagusano, que había estado barbotando incoherentemente, se calló al instante. Durante unos segundos, Frank no pudo oír otra cosa que el crepitar de la hoguera. Luego volvió a hablar el segundo hombre en un siseo que era casi un silbido.**

-ordeñar a Nagini, creo que debe ser un animal y eso le da fuerza, debe estar lo bastante debilitado, para depender de otra persona, que le habrá pasado-dijo Lily

-puras conjeturas, pero nada seguro -dijo Albus

—**Tengo mis motivos para utilizar a ese chico, como te he explicado, y no usaré a ningún otro. He aguardado trece años. Unos meses más darán lo mismo. Por lo que respecta a la protección que lo rodea, estoy convencido de que mi plan dará resultado. Lo único que se necesita es un poco de valor por tu parte... Un valor que estoy seguro de que encontrarás, a menos que quieras sufrir la ira de lord Voldemort. —¡Señor, dejadme hablar! —dijo Colagusano con una nota de pánico en la voz—. Durante el viaje le he dado vueltas en la cabeza al plan... Señor, no tardarán en darse cuenta de la desaparición de Bertha Jorkins.**

-pobre mujer, un poco habladora, pero no merecía desaparecer así sin que nadie se de cuenta-dijo Molly

**Y, si seguimos adelante, si yo echo la maldición... —¿«Si»? —susurró la otra voz—. Si sigues el plan, Colagusano, el Ministerio no tendrá que enterarse de que ha desaparecido nadie más. Lo harás discretamente, sin alboroto. Ya me gustaría poder hacerlo por mí mismo, pero en estas condiciones... Vamos, Colagusano, otro** **obstáculo menos y tendremos despejado el camino hacia Harry Potter. No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas solo. Para entonces, mi fiel vasallo se habrá unido a nosotros. —Yo también soy un vasallo fiel —repuso Colagusano con una levísima nota de resentimiento en la voz. —Colagusano, necesito a alguien con cerebro, alguien cuya lealtad no haya flaqueado nunca. Y tú, por desgracia, no cumples ninguno de esos requisitos. —Yo os encontré —contestó Colagusano, y esta vez había un claro tono de aspereza en su voz—. Fui el que os encontró, y os traje a Bertha Jorkins. —Eso es verdad —admitió el segundo hombre, aparentemente divertido—. Un golpe brillante del que no te hubiera creído capaz, Colagusano. Aunque, a decir verdad, ni te imaginabas lo útil que nos sería cuando la atrapaste, ¿a que no? —Pen... pensaba que podía serlo, señor. —Mentiroso —dijo de nuevo la otra voz con un regocijo cruel más evidente que nunca—. Sin embargo, no niego que su información resultó enormemente valiosa. Sin ella, yo nunca habría podido maquinar nuestro plan, y por eso recibirás tu recompensa, Colagusano.**

-por eso esta ahí-dijo Sirius

-estoy seguro que no va a ser la recompensa que el espera -dijo Remus

**Te permitiré llevar a cabo una labor esencial para mí; muchos de mis seguidores darían su mano derecha por tener el honor de desempeñarla... —¿De... de verdad, señor? —Colagusano parecía de nuevo aterrorizado—. ¿Y qué...? —¡Ah, Colagusano, no querrás que te lo descubra y eche a perder la sorpresa! Tu parte llegará al final de todo... pero te lo prometo: tendrás el honor de resultar tan útil como Bertha Jorkins. —Vos... Vos... —La voz de Colagusano sonó repentinamente ronca, como si se le hubiera quedado la boca completamente seca—. Vos... ¿vais a matarme... también a mí? —Colagusano, Colagusano —dijo la voz iría, que ahora había adquirido** **una gran suavidad—, ¿por qué tendría que matarte? Maté a Bertha porque tenía que hacerlo. Después de mi interrogatorio ya no servía para nada, absolutamente para nada. Y, sin duda, si hubiera vuelto al Ministerio con la noticia de que te había conocido durante las vacaciones, le habrían hecho unas preguntas muy embarazosas. Los magos que han sido dados por muertos deberían evitar encontrarse con brujas del Ministerio de Magia en las posadas del camino... Colagusano murmuró algo en voz tan baja que Frank no pudo oírlo, pero lo que fuera hizo reír al segundo hombre: una risa completamente amarga, y tan fría como su voz**.

-maldita rata rastrera-dijo james

—**¿Que podríamos haber modificado su memoria? Es verdad, pero un mago con grandes poderes puede romper los encantamientos desmemorizantes, como te demostré al interrogarla. Sería un insulto a su recuerdo no dar uso a la información que le sonsaqué, Colagusano. Fuera, en el corredor, Frank se dio cuenta de que la mano que agarraba el cayado estaba empapada en sudor. El hombre de la voz fría había matado a una mujer, y hablaba de ello sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, con regocijo. Era peligroso, un loco. Y planeaba más asesinatos: aquel muchacho, Harry Potter, quienquiera que fuese, se hallaba en peligro. Frank supo lo que tenía que hacer. Aquél era, sin duda, el momento de ir a la policía. Saldría sigilosamente de la casa e iría directo a la cabina telefónica de la aldea. Pero la voz fría había vuelto a hablar, y Frank permaneció donde estaba, inmóvil, escuchando con toda su atención.**

-por favor corre entes que te pillen-dijo Will

—**Una maldición más... mi fiel vasallo en Hogwarts... Harry Potter es prácticamente mío, Colagusano. Está decidido. No lo discutiremos más. Silencio... Creo que oigo a Nagini... Y la voz del segundo hombre cambió. Comenzó a emitir unos sonidos que Frank no había oído nunca; silbaba y escupía sin tomar aliento.**

-Parcel-dijo Alastor- entonces esa tal Nagini es una serpiente.

-que tipo será para mantenerse viva de ella-dijo Albus

**Frank supuso que le estaba dando un ataque. Y entonces Frank oyó que algo se movía detrás de él, en el oscuro corredor. Se volvió a mirar, y el terror lo paralizó. Algo se arrastraba hacia él por el suelo y, cuando se acercó a la línea de luz, vio, estremecido de pavor, que se trataba de una serpiente gigante de al menos cuatro metros de longitud. Horrorizado, Frank observó cómo su cuerpo sinuoso trazaba un sendero a través de la espesa capa de polvo del suelo, aproximándose cada vez más. ¿Qué podía hacer? El único lugar al que podía escapar era la habitación en la que dos hombres tramaban un asesinato, y, si se quedaba donde estaba, sin duda la serpiente lo mataría.**

-aunque pase de largo ya está perdido-dijo Fleamont

-amor no seas tan dramático-dijo su esposa golpeándole el brazo

**Antes de que hubiera tomado una decisión, la serpiente había llegado al punto del corredor en que él se encontraba e, increíble, milagrosamente, pasó de largo; iba**

**siguiendo los sonido siseantes, como escupitajos, que emitía la voz al otro lado de la puerta y, al cabo de unos segundos, la punta de su cola adornada con rombos había desaparecido por el resquicio de la puerta. Frank tenía la frente empapada en sudor, y la mano con que sostenía el cayado le temblaba. Dentro de la habitación, la iría voz seguía silbando, y a Frank se le ocurrió una idea extraña, una idea imposible: que aquel hombre era capaz de hablar con las serpientes. No comprendía lo que pasaba. Hubiera querido, más que nada en el** **mundo, hallarse en su cama con la botella de agua caliente. El problema era que sus piernas no parecían querer moverse. De repente, mientras seguía allí temblando e intentando dominarse, la fría voz volvió a utilizar el idioma de Frank. —Nagini tiene interesantes noticias, Colagusano —dijo. —¿De... de verdad, señor? —Sí, de verdad —afirmó la voz—. Según Nagini, hay un muggle viejo al otro lado de la puerta, escuchando todo lo que decimos. Frank no tuvo posibilidad de ocultarse. Oyó primero unos pasos, y luego la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Un hombre bajo y calvo con algo de pelo gris, nariz puntiaguda y ojos pequeños y llorosos apareció ante él con una expresión en la que se mezclaban el miedo y la alarma.**

pobre, pensaron todos juntos, ya estaba completamente perdido.

—**Invítalo a entrar, Colagusano. ¿Dónde está tu buena educación? La fría voz provenía de la vieja butaca que había delante de la chimenea, pero Frank no pudo ver al que hablaba. La serpiente estaba enrollada sobre la podrida alfombra que había al lado del fuego, como una horrible parodia de perro hogareño. Con una seña, Colagusano ordenó a Frank que entrara. Aunque todavía profundamente conmocionado, éste agarró el cayado con más fuerza y pasó el umbral cojeando. La lumbre era la única fuente de luz en la habitación, y proyectaba sobre las paredes largas sombras en forma de araña. Frank dirigió la vista al respaldo de la butaca: el hombre que estaba sentado en ella debía de ser aún más pequeño que su vasallo, porque Frank ni siquiera podía vislumbrar la parte de atrás de su cabeza. —¿Lo has oído todo, muggle? —dijo la fría voz. —¿Cómo me ha llamado? —**

-valiente a pesar que sabe que está en desventaja, valiente el hombre-dijo Fleamont

**preguntó Frank desafiante, porque, una vez dentro y llegado el momento de hacer algo, se sentía más valiente. Así le había ocurrido siempre en la guerra. —Te he llamado muggle —explicó la voz con serenidad—. Quiere decir que no eres mago. —No sé qué quiere decir con eso de mago —dijo Frank, con la voz cada vez más firme—. Todo lo que sé es que he oído cosas que merecerían el interés de la policía. ¡Usted ha cometido un asesinato y planea otros! Y le diré otra cosa —añadió, en un rapto de inspiración—: mi mujer sabe que estoy aquí, y si no he vuelto... —Tú no tienes mujer —cortó la fría voz, muy suave—. Nadie sabe que estás aquí. No le has dicho a nadie que venías. No mientas a lord Voldemort, muggle, porque él sabe... él siempre sabe... —¿Es verdad eso? —respondió Frank bruscamente—. ¿Es usted un lord? Bien, no es que sus modales me parezcan muy refinados, milord. Vuélvase y dé la cara como un hombre. ¿Por qué no lo hace? —**

-corre hombre, corre-dijo Frank

**Pero es que yo no soy un hombre, muggle —dijo la fría voz, apenas audible por encima del crepitar de las llamas—. Soy mucho, mucho más que un hombre. Sin embargo... ¿por qué no? Daré la cara... Colagusano, ven a girar mi butaca. El vasallo profirió un quejido. —Ya me has oído, Colagusano.**

**Lentamente, con el rostro crispado como si prefiriera hacer cualquier cosa antes que aproximarse a su señor y a la alfombra en que descansaba la serpiente, el hombrecillo dio unos pasos hacia delante y comenzó a girar la butaca. La serpiente levantó su fea cabeza triangular y profirió un silbido cuando las patas del asiento se engancharon en la alfombra. Y entonces Frank tuvo la parte delantera de la butaca ante sí y vio lo que había sentado en ella. El cayado se le resbaló al suelo con estrépito. Abrió la boca y profirió un grito. Gritó tan alto que no oyó lo que decía la cosa que había en el sillón mientras levantaba una varita. Vio un resplandor de luz** **verde y oyó un chasquido antes de desplomarse. Cuando llegó al suelo, Frank Bryce ya había muerto. A trescientos kilómetros de distancia, un muchacho llamado Harry Potter se despertó sobresaltado.**

-fin del capítulo-dijo Amy

-hay empezó mal en este libro el primer capítulo y una muerte-dijo Molly, eso los encegueció una luz y aparecieron dos personas, una mujer y un hombre ella castaña de ojos marrones y un pelirrojo de ojos azules, ella se adelanta y dice

-hola mi nombre es Hermione Granger, tengo 15 años, soy hija de muggles y eso no sé qué más decir-dijo ella sonrojándose ,ahora se adelanta el

-hola mi nombre es Ron Weasley, tengo 14 años y soy hijo de Molly y Artur Weasley-dijo el, todos se acercaron y conversaban y empezaban a conocerse, esperaron a que se tranquilizaran un poco.

Albus alcanzo el libro y empezó a leer mientras los demás se acomodaban

-el capítulo se llama..._La cicatriz_


	3. la cicatriz

el capítulo se llama ...La cicatriz

-ugg esa estúpida cicatriz-susurro Hermione, pero Lily la escucho

-que tiene la cicatriz-dijo ella

-cada vez que Harry se topa con alguien, solo le mira la cicatriz, nadie se digna a conocerlo como es el-dijo Ron

**Harry se hallaba acostado boca arriba, jadeando como si hubiera estado corriendo. Acababa de despertarse de un sueño muy vívido y tenía las manos sobre la cara. La antigua cicatriz con forma de rayo le ardía bajo los dedos como si alguien le hubiera aplicado un hierro al rojo vivo.**

-y eso porque-dijo Euphemia

-bueno no lo sé, pero cuando el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado quiso matar a Harry, le trasfirió algunos poderes por eso Harry habla Parcel y tienen una especie de alarma esa cicatriz-dijo Ron

**Se incorporó en la cama con una mano aún en la cicatriz de la frente y la otra buscando en la oscuridad las gafas, que estaban sobre la mesita de noche. Al ponérselas, el dormitorio se convirtió en un lugar un poco más nítido, iluminado por una leve y brumosa luz anaranjada que se filtraba por las cortinas de la ventana desde la farola de la calle. Volvió a tocarse la cicatriz. Aún le dolía. Encendió la lámpara que tenía a su lado y se levantó de la cama; cruzó el dormitorio, abrió el armario ropero y se miró en el espejo que había en el lado interno de la puerta. Un delgado muchacho de catorce años le devolvió la mirada con una expresión de desconcierto en los brillantes ojos verdes, que relucían bajo el enmarañado pelo negro. Examinó más de cerca la cicatriz en forma de rayo del reflejo. Parecía normal, pero seguía es cociéndole**.

-pobre de mi niño cuanto tiene que sufrir-dijo Euphemia

**Harry intentó recordar lo que soñaba antes de despertarse. Había sido tan real... Aparecían dos personas a las que conocía, y otra a la que no. Se concentró todo lo que pudo, frunciendo el entrecejo, tratando de recordar... Vislumbró la oscura imagen de una estancia en penumbra. Había una serpiente sobre una alfombra... un hombre pequeño llamado Peter y apodado Colagusano... y una voz fría y aguda... la voz de lord Voldemort. Sólo con pensarlo, Harry sintió como si un cubito de hielo se le hubiera deslizado por la garganta hasta el estómago. Apretó los ojos con fuerza e intentó recordar qué aspecto tenía lord Voldemort, pero no pudo, porque en el momento en que la butaca giró y él, Harry, lo vio sentado en ella, el espasmo de horror lo había despertado...**

-cómo debe ser de feo-dijo James

-más que tu no creo-dijo Sirius

-eso es envidia Canuto yo soy hermoso, mírame todo un sex symbol-dijo James

-son idénticos con Harry físicamente, pero Harry es lo más humilde que hay-dijo Hermione, mientras Lily y sus abuelas reían.

**¿o había sido el dolor de la cicatriz? ¿Y quién era aquel anciano? Porque ya tenía claro que en el sueño aparecía un hombre viejo: Harry lo había visto caer al suelo. Las imágenes le llegaban de manera confusa. Se volvió a cubrir la cara con las manos e intentó representarse la estancia en penumbra, pero era tan difícil como tratar de que el agua recogida en el cuenco de las manos no se escurriera entre los dedos. Voldemort y Colagusano habían hablado sobre **

**alguien a quien habían matado, aunque no podía recordar su nombre... y habían estado planeando un nuevo asesinato: el suyo. Harry apartó las manos de la cara, abrió los ojos y observó a su alrededor tratando de descubrir algo inusitado en su dormitorio. En realidad, había una cantidad extraordinaria de cosas inusitadas en él: a los pies de la cama había un baúl grande de madera, abierto, y dentro de él un caldero, una escoba, una túnica negra y diversos libros de embrujo; los rollos de pergamino cubrían la parte de la mesa que dejaba libre la jaula grande y vacía en la que normalmente descansaba Hedwig, su lechuza blanca; en el suelo, junto a la cama, había un libro abierto. Lo había estado leyendo por la noche antes de dormirse. Todas las fotos del libro se movían. Hombres vestidos con túnicas de color naranja brillante y montados en escobas voladoras entraban y salían de la foto a toda velocidad, arrojándose unos a otros una pelota roja. Harry fue hasta el libro, lo cogió y observó cómo uno de los magos marcaba un tanto espectacular colando la pelota por un aro colocado a quince metros de altura. **

-hombres, no pueden vivir sin el Quidditch-dijo Lily

**Luego cerró el libro de golpe. Ni siquiera el quidditch (en opinión de Harry, el mejor deporte del mundo) podía distraerlo en aquel momento. Dejó Volando con los Cannons en su mesita de noche, se fue al otro extremo del dormitorio y retiró las cortinas de la ventana para observar la calle. El aspecto de Privet Drive era exactamente el de una respetable calle de las afueras en la madrugada de un sábado. Todas las ventanas tenían las cortinas corridas. Por lo que Harry distinguía en la oscuridad, no había un alma en la calle, ni siquiera un gato. Y aun así, aun así... Nervioso, Harry regresó a la cama, se sentó en ella y volvió a llevarse un dedo a la cicatriz. No era el dolor lo que le incomodaba: estaba acostumbrado al dolor y a las heridas. En una ocasión había perdido todos los huesos del brazo derecho, y durante la noche le habían vuelto a crecer, muy dolorosamente. **

-hay por merlín y eso porque-dijo Molly

-una bludger le pego en el codo, pero vino un profesor totalmente estúpido, le hizo desaparecer todos los huesos y tuvieron que darle crece-huesos-dijo Ron

**No mucho después, un colmillo de treinta centímetros de largo se había clavado en aquel mismo brazo. Y durante el último curso, sin ir más lejos, se había caído desde una escoba voladora a quince metros de altura. Estaba habituado a sufrir extraños accidentes y heridas: eran inevitables cuando uno iba al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y él tenía una habilidad especial para atraer todo tipo de problemas. No, lo que a Harry le incomodaba era que la última vez que le había dolido la cicatriz había sido porque Voldemort estaba cerca. Pero Voldemort no podía andar por allí en esos momentos... La misma idea de que lord Voldemort merodeara por Privet Drive era absurda, imposible. Harry escuchó atentamente en el silencio. ¿Esperaba sorprender el crujido de algún peldaño de la escalera, o el susurro de una capa? Se sobresaltó al oír un tremendo ronquido de su primo Dudley, en el dormitorio de al lado. Harry se reprendió mentalmente. Se estaba comportando como un estúpido: en la casa no había nadie aparte de él y de tío Vernon, tía Petunia y Dudley, y era evidente que ellos dormían tranquilos y que ningún problema ni dolor había perturbado su sueño. Cuando más le gustaban los Dursley a Harry era cuando estaban dormidos; despiertos nunca constituían para él una ayuda. Tío Vernon, tía Petunia y Dudley eran los únicos parientes vivos que tenía. Eran muggles que odiaban y despreciaban la magia en cualquiera de sus formas, lo que suponía que Harry era tan bienvenido en aquella casa como una plaga de termitas. Habían explicado sus largas ausencias durante el curso en Hogwarts los últimos tres años diciendo a todo el mundo que estaba internado en el Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables. **

-que tu hermana está loca, cuando llegue a casa la voy a uggggg-decía Elizabeth

-Harry nunca nos contó eso-decía Hermione entre enojada y triste

**Los Dursley estaban al corriente de que, como mago menor de edad, a Harry no le permitían hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, pero aun así le echaban la culpa de todo cuanto iba mal en la casa. Harry no había podido confiar nunca en ellos, ni contarles nada sobre su vida en el mundo de los magos. La sola idea de explicarles que le dolía la cicatriz y que le preocupaba que Voldemort pudiera estar cerca, le resultaba graciosa. Y sin embargo había sido Voldemort, principalmente, el responsable de que Harry viviera con los Dursley. De no ser por él, Harry no tendría la cicatriz en la frente. De no ser por él, Harry todavía tendría padres... Tenía apenas un año la noche en que Voldemort (el mago tenebroso más poderoso del último siglo, un brujo que había ido adquiriendo poder durante once años) llegó a su casa y mató a sus padres. Voldemort dirigió su varita hacia Harry, lanzó la maldición con la que había eliminado a tantos magos y brujas adultos en su ascensión al poder e, increíblemente, ésta no hizo efecto: en lugar de matar al bebé, la maldición había rebotado contra Voldemort. Harry había sobrevivido sin otra lesión que una herida con forma de rayo en la frente, en tanto que Voldemort quedaba reducido a algo que apenas estaba vivo. Desprovisto de su poder y casi moribundo, Voldemort había huido; el terror que había atenazado a la comunidad mágica durante tanto tiempo se disipó, sus seguidores huyeron en desbandada y Harry se hizo famoso.**

-pero como habrá sucedido todo eso-dijo Alastor

-durante los libros lo explica-dijo Amy, cansada de interrupciones

**Fue bastante impactante para él enterarse, el día de su undécimo cumpleaños, de que era un mago. Y aún había resultado más desconcertante descubrir que en el mundo de los magos todos conocían su nombre. Al llegar a Hogwarts, las cabezas se volvían y los cuchicheo lo seguían por dondequiera que iba. Pero ya se había acostumbrado: al final de aquel verano comenzaría el cuarto curso. Y contaba los días que le faltaban para regresar al castillo. Pero todavía quedaban dos semanas para eso. Abatido, volvió a repasar con la vista los objetos del dormitorio, y sus ojos se detuvieron en las tarjetas de felicitación que sus dos mejores amigos le habían enviado a finales de julio, por su cumpleaños. ¿Qué le contestarían ellos si les escribía y les explicaba lo del dolor de la cicatriz? De inmediato, la voz asustada y estridente de Hermione Granger le vino a la cabeza: ¿Que te duele la cicatriz? Harry, eso es tremendamente grave... ¡Escribe al profesor Dumbledore! Mientras tanto yo iré a consultar el libro Enfermedades y dolencias mágicas frecuentes... Quizá encuentre algo sobre cicatrices producidas por maldiciones...**

-jajajajajjajajajja-se escuchó la risa de Ron por toda la habitación, mientras Hermione le pegaba en la cabeza

-no te rías Ronald yo no soy así-dijo ella, aunque igual se reía por dentro "ya me la pagaras Harry" pensaba.

**Sí, ése sería el consejo de Hermione: acudir sin demora al director de Hogwarts, y entretanto consultar un libro. Harry observó a través de la ventana el oscuro cielo entre negro y azul. Dudaba mucho que un libro pudiera ayudarlo en aquel momento. Por lo que sabía, era la única persona viva que había sobrevivido a una maldición como la de Voldemort, así que era muy improbable que encontrara sus síntomas en Enfermedades y dolencias mágicas frecuentes. En cuanto a lo de informar al director, Harry no tenía la más remota idea de adónde iba Dumbledore en sus vacaciones de verano. Por un instante le divirtió imaginárselo, con su larga barba plateada, túnica talar de mago y sombrero puntiagudo, tumbándose al sol en una playa en algún lugar del mundo y dándose loción protectora en su curvada nariz.**

En eso se escuchó una risa general hasta los más adultos trataban aguantarse la risa.

**Pero, dondequiera que estuviera Dumbledore, Harry estaba seguro de que Hedwig lo encontraría: la lechuza de Harry nunca había dejado de entregar una carta a su destinatario, aunque careciera de dirección. Pero ¿qué pondría en ella? **

**Querido profesor Dumbledore: Siento molestarlo, pero la cicatriz me ha dolido esta mañana. Atentamente, Harry Potter. **

**Incluso en su mente, las palabras sonaban tontas. Así que intentó imaginarse la reacción de su otro mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, y al instante el pecoso rostro de Ron, con su larga nariz, flotaba ante él con una expresión de desconcierto: ¿Que te duele la cicatriz? Pero... pero no puede ser que Quien-tú-sabes esté ahí cerca, ¿verdad? Quiero decir... que te habrías dado cuenta, ¿no? Intentaría liquidarte, ¿no es cierto? No sé, Harry, a lo mejor las cicatrices producidas por maldiciones duelen siempre un poco... Le preguntaré a mi padre... **

-jajajajajajajajajja-se reía Hermione y apuntaba a Ron, mientras este hacia un mohín

**El señor Weasley era un mago plenamente cualificado que trabajaba en el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles del Ministerio de Magia, pero no tenía experiencia en materia de maldiciones, que Harry supiera. En cualquier caso, no le hacía gracia la idea de que toda la familia Weasley se enterara de que él, Harry, se había preocupado mucho a causa de un dolor que seguramente duraría muy poco. La señora Weasley alborotaría aún más que Hermione; y Fred y George, los gemelos de dieciséis años hermanos de Ron, podrían pensar que Harry estaba perdiendo el valor. Los Weasley eran su familia favorita: esperaba que pudieran** **invitarlo a quedarse algún tiempo con ellos (Ron le había mencionado algo sobre los Mundiales de quidditch), y no quería que esa visita estuviera salpicada de indagaciones sobre su cicatriz**.

-que niño más simpático y tierno-dijo Molly

**Harry se frotó la frente con los nudillos. Lo que realmente quería (y casi le avergonzaba admitirlo ante sí mismo) era alguien como... alguien como un padre: un mago adulto al que pudiera pedir consejo sin sentirse estúpido, alguien que lo cuidara, que hubiera tenido experiencia con la magia oscura... Y entonces encontró la solución. Era tan simple y tan obvia, que no podía creer que hubiera tardado tanto en dar con ella: Sirius.**

-gracias hermano, por darle a Harry lo que yo no pude-dijo James, abrazándolo mientras Lily lo miraba con cariño

**Harry saltó de un brinco de la cama, fue rápidamente al otro extremo del dormitorio y se sentó a la mesa. Sacó un trozo de pergamino, cargó de tinta la pluma de águila, escribió «Querido Sirius», y luego se detuvo, pensando cuál sería la mejor forma de expresar su problema y sin dejar de extrañarse de que no se hubiera acordado antes de Sirius. Pero bien mirado no era nada sorprendente: al fin y al cabo, hacía menos de un año que había averiguado que Sirius era su padrino. Había un motivo muy simple para explicar la total ausencia de Sirius en la vida de Harry: había estado en Azkaban, la horrenda prisión del mundo mágico vigilada por unas criaturas llamadas dementores, unos monstruos ciegos que absorbían el alma y que habían ido hasta Hogwarts en persecución de Sirius cuando éste escapó. Pero Sirius era inocente, ya que los asesinatos por los que lo habían condenado eran en realidad obra de Colagusano, el secuaz de Voldemort a quien casi todo el mundo creía muerto. Harry, Ron y Hermione, sin embargo, sabían que la verdad era otra: el curso anterior habían tenido a Colagusano frente a frente, aunque luego sólo el profesor Dumbledore les había creído. Durante una hora de gloriosa felicidad, Harry había creído que podría abandonar a los Dursley, porque Sirius le había ofrecido un hogar una vez que su nombre estuviera rehabilitado. Pero aquella oportunidad se había esfumado muy pronto: Colagusano se había escapado antes de que hubieran podido llevarlo al Ministerio de Magia, y Sirius había tenido que huir volando para salvar la vida. Harry lo había ayudado a hacerlo sobre el lomo de un hipogrifo llamado Buckbeak, y desde entonces Sirius permanecía oculto. Harry se había pasado el verano pensando en la casa que habría tenido si Colagusano no se hubiera escapado. Había resultado especialmente duro volver con los Dursley sabiendo que había estado a punto de librarse de ellos para siempre. No obstante, y aunque no pudiera estar con Sirius, éste había sido de cierta ayuda para Harry. Gracias a Sirius, ahora podía tener todas sus cosas con él en el dormitorio. Antes, los Dursley no lo habían consentido: su deseo de hacerle la vida a Harry tan penosa como fuera posible, unido al miedo que les inspiraba su poder, habían hecho que todos los veranos precedentes guardaran bajo llave el baúl escolar de Harry en la alacena que había debajo de la escalera.**

-pobre mi bebe-dijo Lily

**Pero su actitud había cambiado al averiguar que su sobrino tenía como padrino a un asesino peligroso (oportunamente, Harry había olvidado decirles que Sirius era inocente).**

-de algo que sirviera que este en ese lugar-dijo Sirius

**Desde que había vuelto a Privet Drive, Harry había recibido dos cartas de Sirius. No se las había entregado una lechuza, como era habitual en el correo entre magos, sino unos pájaros tropicales** **grandes y de brillantes colores. A Hedwig no le habían hecho gracia aquellos llamativos intrusos y se había resistido a dejarlos beber de su bebedero antes de volver a emprender el vuelo. A Harry, en cambio, le habían gustado: le habían hecho imaginarse palmeras y arena blanca, y esperaba que dondequiera que se encontrara Sirius (él nunca decía dónde, por si interceptaban la carta) se lo estuviera pasando bien. Harry dudaba que los dementores sobrevivieran durante mucho tiempo en un lugar muy soleado. Quizá por eso Sirius había ido hacia el sur. Las cartas de su padrino (ocultas bajo la utilísima tabla suelta que había debajo de la cama de Harry) mostraban un tono alegre, y en ambas le insistía en que lo llamara si lo necesitaba. Pues bien, en aquel momento lo necesitaba... La lámpara de Harry pareció oscurecerse a medida que la fría luz gris que precede al amanecer se introducía en el dormitorio. Finalmente, cuando los primeros rayos de sol daban un tono dorado a las paredes y empezaba a oírse ruido en la habitación de tío Vernon y tía Petunia, Harry despejó la mesa de trozos estrujados de pergamino y releyó la carta ya acabada: **

**Querido Sirius: Gracias por tu última carta. Vaya pájaro más grande: casi no podía entrar por la ventana. Aquí todo sigue como siempre. La dieta de Dudley no va demasiado bien. Mi tía lo descubrió ayer escondiendo en su habitación unas rosquillas que había traído de la calle. Le dijeron que tendrían que rebajarle la paga si seguía haciéndolo, y él se puso como loco y tiró la videoconsola por la ventana. Es una especie de ordenador en el que se puede jugar. Fue algo bastante tonto, realmente, porque ahora ni siquiera puede evadirse con su Mega-Mutilation, tercera generación. Yo estoy bien, sobre todo gracias a que tienen muchísimo miedo de que aparezcas de pronto y los conviertas en murciélagos. Sin embargo, esta mañana me ha pasado algo raro. La cicatriz me ha vuelto a doler. La última vez que ocurrió fue porque Voldemort estaba en Hogwarts. Pero supongo que es imposible que él ronde ahora por aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes si es normal que las cicatrices producidas por** **maldiciones duelan años después? Enviaré esta carta en cuanto regrese Hedwig. Ahora está por ahí, cazando. Recuerdos a Buckbeak de mi parte. Harry **

-Harry siempre, siempre trata de quitarle lo importante a todo-dijo Hermione

-se cierra completamente, cuando se trata de ayuda hacia el-dijo Ron-solo lo acepta de ella

**«Sí —pensó Harry—, no está mal así.» No había por qué explicar lo del sueño, pues no quería dar la impresión de que estaba muy preocupado. Plegó el pergamino y lo dejó a un lado de la mesa, preparado para cuando volviera Hedwig. Luego se puso de pie, se desperezó y abrió de nuevo el armario. Sin mirar al espejo, empezó a vestirse para bajar a desayunar. **

-fin del capítulo-dijo Albus

-no ha salido nada importante aún-dijo Alastor

-saber eso de una cicatriz, si es importante, soy sanadora y estoy segura que una cicatriz no sirve así-dijo Euphemia, en eso se vio la misma luz y se vieron dos sombras por la forma de la sombras se notaba que eran dos hombres, pero uno se tropezó y se afirmó del otro que riendo le ayudo

-Neville por dios, te tropiezas hasta con tu sombras-se escuchó uno

-no seas cruel Harry-dijo el tan Neville y la luz desapareció hay enfrente de ellos aparecieron dos chicos, los cuales agarraron valor antes de mirarlos a todos y se presentaron, Neville, se adelantó cerro sus ojos y hablo

-mi nombre es Neville Longbottom, tengo 14 años y mis padres, son Frank y Alice Longbottom, fui criado por mi abuela-dijo al final mirando a sus padres, Harry no le dio tiempo para que se saludaran y avanzo

-mi nombre es Harry Potter, tengo 14 años y mis padres son James y Lily Potter-dijo mirando a sus padre con los ojos llorosos.


	4. la invitacion

-mi nombre es Harry Potter, tengo 14 años y mis padres son James y Lily Potter-dijo mirando a sus padres con los ojos llorosos.

Harry solo se quedó parado y los miraba como si fueran a desaparecer, cuando Lily no aguanto más y corrió a abrazar a su hijo.

-mi niño hermoso, eres tan valiente y bueno-decía, en un principio, Harry quedo estático sin saber qué hacer, cuando vio que todo era verdad y la abrazo y beso mientras caían silenciosas lagrimas por su rostro, sus amigos lo miraban felices pues sabían cuán importante era para él, estaban en lo mejor abrazados, cuando una voz masculina los interrumpió.

-hermosa pelirroja, yo sé que lo amas y mucho, pero yo igual quiero abrazar a mi hijo-dijo James

-claro lo siento-dijo Lily riendo y James abrazaba a Harry, apenas puso sus manos alrededor de su hijo se sintió completo, jamás creyó amar tanto a un hombre sin que sonara Gay, pues claro que no lo es, es mi hijo.

-estoy completamente y absolutamente orgulloso de ti-le dijo su padre

-yo también lo estoy eres el mejor hijo que puedo pedir-dijo su madre y al fin se sintió completo

-y el mejor nieto que un abuelo puede desear-dijo un hombre detrás de él y al voltearse se vio con un inconfundible Potter, eran sus abuelos maternos y paternos, se sintió feliz al fin aunque sea un rato podía tener una familia grande y no sabía que decir sus palabras no salían, estaban estancadas en su garganta.

-no digas nada mi niño hermoso, solo abrázanos y no, nos sueltes-dijo Euphemia.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la habitación había otra familia abrazada, mientras lloraban, cuando los Potter al fin se calmaron escucharon.

-porque con mi madre y no con nosotros-pregunto Frank

-porque bueno, po...po...por-Neville no sabía que decir, como decirles a tus padres que están locos por decir poco.

-bueno en este libro lo explica, sé que para Nev es difícil-dijo Amy-quien quiere leer

-yo leo-dijo Remus

el capítulo se llama..._la invitación_

comenzó a leer

**Los tres Dursley ya se encontraban sentados a la mesa cuando Harry llegó a la cocina. Ninguno de ellos levantó la vista cuando él entró y se sentó. El rostro de tío Vernon, grande y colorado, estaba oculto detrás de un periódico sensacionalista, y tía Petunia cortaba en cuatro trozos un pomelo, con los labios fruncidos contra sus dientes de conejo. Dudley parecía furioso, y daba la sensación de que ocupaba más espacio del habitual, que ya es decir, porque él siempre abarcaba un lado entero de la mesa cuadrada. Cuando tía Petunia le puso en el plato uno de los trozos de pomelo sin azúcar con un temeroso «Aquí tienes, Dudley, cariñín», él la miró ceñudo. Su vida se había vuelto bastante más desagradable desde que había llegado con el informe escolar de fin de curso. Como de costumbre,** **tío Vernon y tía Petunia habían logrado encontrar disculpas para las malas notas de su hijo: tía Petunia insistía siempre en que Dudley era un muchacho de gran talento incomprendido por sus profesores, en tanto que tío Vernon aseguraba que no quería «tener por hijo a uno de esos mariquitas empollones». Tampoco dieron mucha importancia a las acusaciones de que su hijo tenía un comportamiento violento. («¡Es un niño un poco inquieto, pero no le haría daño a una mosca!», dijo tía Petunia con lágrimas en los ojos.) Pero al final del informe había unos bien medidos comentarios de la enfermera del colegio que ni siquiera tío Vernon y tía Petunia pudieron soslayar. Daba igual que tía Petunia lloriqueara diciendo que Dudley era de complexión recia, que su peso era en realidad el propio de un niñito saludable, y que estaba en edad de crecer y necesitaba comer bien: el caso era que los que suministraban los uniformes ya no tenían pantalones de su tamaño. La enfermera del colegio había visto lo que los ojos de tía Petunia (tan agudos cuando se trataba de descubrir marcas de dedos en las brillantes paredes de su casa o de espiar las idas y venidas de los vecinos) sencillamente se negaban a ver: que, muy lejos de necesitar un refuerzo nutritivo, Dudley había alcanzado ya el tamaño y peso de una ballena asesina joven. Y de esa manera, después de muchas rabietas y discusiones que hicieron temblar el suelo del dormitorio de Harry y de muchas lágrimas derramadas por tía Petunia, dio comienzo el nuevo régimen de comidas. **

-aparte de todo es la peor madre, ¿que hemos hecho mal con ella Will? -dijo Elizabeth con los ojos llorosos

-yo creo que esta tan metida en hacer sentir mal a Harry, que no ve el mal que le hace a su hijo-dijo Hermione, la cual se ruborizo cuando se dio cuenta que todos la miraban, mientras los demás asentían.

**Habían pegado a la puerta del frigorífico la dieta enviada por la enfermera del colegio Smeltings, y el frigorífico mismo había sido vaciado de las cosas favoritas de Dudley (bebidas gaseosas, pasteles, tabletas de chocolate y hamburguesas) y llenado en su lugar con fruta y verdura y todo aquello que tío Vernon llamaba «comida de conejo». Para que Dudley no lo llevara tan mal, tía Petunia había insistido en que toda la familia siguiera el régimen. En aquel momento le sirvió su trozo de pomelo a Harry, quien notó que era mucho más pequeño que el de Dudley. A juzgar por las apariencias, tía Petunia pensaba que la mejor manera de levantar la moral a Dudley era asegurarse de que, por lo menos, podía comer más que Harry. Pero tía Petunia no sabía lo que se ocultaba bajo la tabla suelta del piso de arriba. No tenía ni idea de que Harry no estaba siguiendo el régimen. En cuanto éste se había enterado de que tenía que pasar el verano alimentándose de tiras de zanahoria, había enviado a Hedwig a casa de sus amigos pidiéndoles socorro, y ellos habían cumplido maravillosamente: Hedwig había vuelto de casa de Hermione con una caja grande llena de cosas sin azúcar para picar (los padres de Hermione eran dentistas); Hagrid, el guardabosque de Hogwarts, le había enviado una bolsa llena de bollos de frutos secos hechos por él (Harry ni siquiera los había tocado: ya había experimentado las dotes culinarias de Hagrid);**

Hagrid puso mala cara, pues él creía que cocinaba bastante bien.

-no es que tu comida sea mala pero nuestros dientes son mas sensibles y aunque sea rica, para nosotros tu comida es un poco dura-dijo Dumbledore

-lo tendré en cuenta señor-dijo Hagrid más calmado, mientras el trio dorado le sonreía.

**en cuanto a la señora Weasley, le había enviado a la lechuza de la familia, Errol, con un enorme pastel de frutas y pastas variadas. El pobre Errol, que era viejo y débil, tardó cinco días en recuperarse del viaje. Y luego, el día de su cumpleaños (que los Dursley habían pasado olímpicamente por alto), había recibido cuatro tartas estupendas enviadas por Ron, Hermione, Hagrid y Sirius. Todavía le quedaban dos, y por eso, impaciente por tomarse un desayuno de verdad cuando volviera a su habitación, empezó a comerse el pomelo sin una queja. Tío Vernon dejó el periódico a un lado con un resoplido de disgusto y observó su trozo de pomelo. —¿Esto es el desayuno? **

menos ayuda así-dijo Will, enojado de la estupidez de marido que se encontró su hija

—**preguntó de mal humor a tía Petunia. Ella le dirigió una severa mirada y luego asintió con la cabeza, mirando de forma harto significativa a Dudley, que había terminado ya su parte de pomelo y observaba el de Harry con una expresión muy amarga en sus pequeños ojos de cerdito. Tío Vernon lanzó un intenso suspiro que le alborotó el poblado bigote y cogió la cuchara. Llamaron al timbre de la puerta. Tío Vernon se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y fue al recibidor. Veloz como un rayo, mientras su madre preparaba el té, Dudley le robó a su padre lo que le quedaba de pomelo. Harry oyó un murmullo en la entrada, a alguien riéndose y a tío Vernon respondiendo de manera cortante. Luego se cerró la puerta y oyó rasgar un papel en el recibidor. Tía Petunia posó la tetera en la mesa y miró a su alrededor preguntándose dónde se había metido tío Vernon. No tardó en averiguarlo: regresó un minuto después, lívido. —Tú —le gritó a Harry—. Ven a la sala, ahora mismo. Desconcertado, preguntándose qué demonios había hecho en aquella ocasión, Harry se levantó, salió de la cocina detrás de tío Vernon y fue con él hasta la habitación contigua.**

que tenga a ese estúpido enfrente de mí y te juro que lo asesino-dijo James

**Tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza detrás de ellos. —Vaya —dijo, yendo hasta la chimenea y volviéndose hacia Harry como si estuviera a punto de pronunciar la sentencia de su arresto—. Vaya. A Harry le hubiera encantado preguntar «¿Vaya qué?», pero no juzgó prudente poner a prueba el humor de tío Vernon tan temprano, y menos teniendo en cuenta que éste se encontraba sometido a una fuerte tensión por la carencia de alimento. Así que decidió adoptar una expresión de cortés desconcierto. —Acaba de llegar esto —dijo tío Vernon, blandiendo ante Harry un trozo de papel de color púrpura—. Una carta. Sobre ti. El desconcierto de Harry fue en aumento. ¿Quién le escribiría a tío Vernon sobre él? ¿Conocía a alguien que enviara cartas por correo? Tío Vernon miró furioso a Harry; luego bajó los ojos al papel y empezó a leer: **

**Estimados señor y señora Dursley: No nos conocemos personalmente, pero estoy segura de que Harry les habrá hablado mucho de mi hijo Ron. Como Harry les habrá dicho, la final de los Mundiales de quidditch tendrá lugar el próximo lunes por la noche, y Arthur, mi marido, acaba de conseguir entradas de primera clase gracias a sus conocidos en el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. Espero que nos permitan llevar a Harry al partido, ya que es una oportunidad única en la vida. Hace treinta años que Gran Bretaña no es la anfitriona de la Copa y es extraordinariamente difícil conseguir una entrada. Nos encantaría que Harry pudiera quedarse con nosotros lo que queda de vacaciones de verano y acompañarlo al tren que lo llevará de nuevo al colegio. Sería preferible que Harry nos enviara la respuesta de ustedes por el medio habitual, ya que el cartero muggle nunca nos ha entregado una carta y me temo que ni siquiera sabe dónde vivimos. Esperando ver pronto a Harry, se despide cordialmente Molly Weasley **

**P. D.: Espero que hayamos puesto bastantes sellos. **

-gracias, gracias-decía James a Arthur, mientras los demás reían

**Tío Vernon terminó de leer, se metió la mano en el bolsillo superior y sacó otra cosa. —Mira esto —gruñó. Levantó el sobre en que había llegado la carta, y Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener la risa. Todo el sobre estaba cubierto de sellos salvo un trocito, delante, en el que la señora Weasley había consignado en letra diminuta la dirección de los Dursley. —Creo que si que han puesto bastantes sellos —comentó Harry, como si cualquiera pudiera cometer el error de la señora Weasley. Hubo un fulgor en los ojos de su tío.**

-eso fue muy gracioso-dijo Harry riendo, ya que en su momento se tuvo que aguantar

—**El cartero se dio cuenta —dijo entre sus dientes apretados—. Estaba muy interesado en saber de dónde procedía la carta. Por eso llamó al timbre. Daba la impresión de que le parecía divertido. Harry no dijo nada. Otra gente podría no entender por qué tío Vernon armaba tanto escándalo porque alguien hubiera puesto demasiados sellos en un sobre, pero Harry había vivido demasiado tiempo con ellos para no comprender hasta qué punto les molestaba cualquier cosa que se saliera de lo ordinario. Nada los aterrorizaba tanto como que alguien pudiera averiguar que tenían relación (aunque fuera lejana) con gente como la señora Weasley. Tío Vernon seguía mirando a Harry, que intentaba mantener su expresión neutra. Si no hacía ni decía ninguna tontería, podía lograr que lo dejaran asistir al mejor espectáculo de su vida. Esperó a que tío Vernon añadiera algo, pero simplemente seguía mirándolo. Harry decidió romper el silencio. —Entonces, ¿puedo ir? —preguntó. Un ligero espasmo cruzó el rostro de tío Vernon, grande y colorado. Se le erizó el bigote. Harry creía saber lo que tenía lugar detrás de aquel mostacho: una furiosa batalla en la que entraban en conflicto dos de los instintos más básicos en tío Vernon. Permitirle marchar haría feliz a Harry, algo contra lo que tío Vernon había luchado durante trece años. Pero, por otro lado, dejar que se fuera con los Weasley lo que quedaba de verano equivalía a deshacerse de él dos semanas antes de lo esperado, y tío Vernon aborrecía tener a Harry en casa. Para ganar algo de tiempo, volvió a mirar la carta de la señora Weasley. —¿Quién es esta mujer? —inquirió, observando la firma con desagrado. —La conoces —respondió Harry—. Es la madre de mi amigo Ron. Lo estaba esperando cuando llegamos en el expreso de Hog... en el tren del colegio al final del curso. Había estado a punto de decir «expreso de Hogwarts», y eso habría irritado a tío Vernon.**

-pero que hombre más irritante-dijo Lily, pensando en un buen hechizo, hacia él.

**En casa de los Dursley no se podía mencionar el nombre del colegio de Harry. Tío Vernon hizo una mueca con su enorme rostro como si tratara de recordar algo muy desagradable. —¿Una mujer gorda? —gruñó por fin—. ¿Con un montón de niños pelirrojos? Harry frunció el entrecejo pensando que tenía gracia que tío Vernon llamara gordo a alguien cuando su propio hijo, Dudley, acababa de lograr lo que había estado intentando desde que tenía tres años: ser más ancho que alto.**

-esa es buena-río Ron-bueno realmente es más ancho que alto

**Tío Vernon volvió a examinar la carta. —Quidditch —murmuró entre dientes—, quidditch. ¿Qué demonios es eso? Harry sintió una segunda punzada de irritación. —Es un deporte —dijo lacónicamente— que se juega sobre esc... —¡Vale, vale! —interrumpió tío Vernon casi gritando. Con cierta satisfacción, Harry observó que su tío tenía expresión de miedo. Daba la impresión de que sus nervios no aguantarían el sonido de las palabras «escobas voladoras» en la sala de estar. Disimuló volviendo a examinar la carta. Harry descubrió que movía los labios formando las palabras «que nos enviara la respuesta de ustedes por el medio habitual». —¿Qué quiere decir eso de «el medio habitual»? —preguntó irritado. —Habitual para nosotros —explicó Harry y, antes de que su tío pudiera detenerlo, añadió—: Ya sabes, lechuzas mensajeras. Es lo normal entre magos. Tío Vernon parecía tan ofendido como si Harry acabara de soltar una horrible blasfemia. Temblando de enojo, lanzó una mirada nerviosa por la ventana; parecía temeroso de ver a algún vecino con la oreja pegada al cristal. —¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no menciones tu anormalidad bajo este techo?**

-yo lo mato-dijo Sirius parándose-donde esta esa maldita morsa y viene hablarle a si a mi ahijado-

-ya cálmate Canuto no pasa nada-dijo Lunático

-tranquilo Sirius, no me molesta, ni me importa -dijo Harry sonriéndole, lo cual iso que Sirius se relajara un poco

—**dijo entre dientes. Su rostro había adquirido un tono ciruela vivo—. Recuerda dónde estás, y recuerda que deberías agradecer un poco esa ropa que Petunia y yo te hemos da... —Después de que Dudley la usó —lo interrumpió Harry con frialdad; de hecho, llevaba una sudadera tan grande para él que tenía que dar cinco vueltas a las mangas para poder utilizar las manos y que le caía hasta más abajo de las rodillas de unos vaqueros extremadamente anchos. —¡No consentiré que se me hable en ese tono! —exclamó tío Vernon, temblando de ira. Pero Harry no pensaba resignarse. Ya habían pasado los tiempos en que se había visto obligado a aceptar cada una de las estúpidas disposiciones de los Dursley. No estaba siguiendo el régimen de Dudley, y no se iba a quedar sin ir a los** **Mundiales de quidditch por culpa de tío Vernon si podía evitarlo. Harry respiró hondo para relajarse y luego dijo: —Vale, no iré a los Mundiales. ¿Puedo subir ya a mi habitación? Tengo que terminar una carta para Sirius. Ya sabes... mi padrino. Lo había hecho, había pronunciado las palabras mágicas. Vio cómo la colorada piel de tío Vernon palidecía a ronchas, dándole el aspecto de un helado de grosellas mal mezclado. —Le... ¿le vas a escribir, de verdad? —dijo tío Vernon, intentando aparentar tranquilidad. Pero Harry había visto cómo se le contraían de miedo los diminutos ojos. —Bueno, sí... —contestó Harry, como sin darle importancia—. Hace tiempo que no ha tenido noticias mías y, bueno, si no le escribo puede pensar que algo va mal. Se detuvo para disfrutar el efecto de sus palabras. Casi podía ver funcionar los engranajes del cerebro de tío Vernon debajo de su grueso y oscuro cabello peinado con una raya muy recta. Si intentaba impedir que Harry escribiera a Sirius, éste pensaría que lo maltrataban. Si no lo dejaba ir a los Mundiales de quidditch, Harry se lo contaría a Sirius, y Sirius sabría que lo maltrataban. A tío Vernon sólo le quedaba una salida, y Harry pudo ver esa conclusión formársele en el cerebro como si el rostro grande adornado con el bigote fuera transparente. Harry trató de no reírse y de mantener la cara tan inexpresiva como le fuera posible. Y luego... —Bien, de acuerdo. Puedes ir a esa condenada... a esa estúpida... a esa Copa del Mundo. Escríbeles a esos... a esos Weasley para que vengan a recogerte, porque yo no tengo tiempo para llevarte a ningún lado. Y puedes pasar con ellos el resto del verano. Y dile a tu... tu padrino... dile... dile que vas. —Muy bien —asintió Harry, muy contento. Se volvió y fue hacia la puerta de la sala, reprimiendo el impulso de gritar y dar saltos.**

-eres cruel Harry-dijo Neville-casi se ase encima

-jajajajajaja esa fue buena-decía Sirius-aunque sea que mi nombre sirva para asustar a esa cosa

-no importa si lo asusta, tu nombre lo ayudo a ir a los mundiales de Quidditch-dijo James, saltando junto a Sirius como colegialas locas.

**Iba a... ¡Se iba con los Weasley! ¡Iba a presenciar la final de los Mundiales! En el recibidor estuvo a punto de atropellar a Dudley, que acechaba detrás de la puerta esperando oír una buena reprimenda contra Harry y se quedó desconcertado al ver su amplia sonrisa. —¡Qué buen desayuno!, ¿verdad? —le dijo Harry—. Estoy lleno, ¿tú no? Riéndose de la cara atónita de Dudley,**

-Harry no es bueno reírse de la gente-dijo Hermione aguantándose ella misma la risa

-déjame disfrutar de mi logro Hermione-dijo el riendo

**Harry subió los escalones de tres en tres y entró en su habitación como un bólido. Lo primero que vio fue que Hedwig ya había regresado. Estaba en la jaula, mirando a Harry con sus enormes ojos ambarinos y chasqueando el pico como hacía siempre que estaba molesta. Harry no tardó en ver qué era lo que le molestaba en aquella ocasión. —¡Ay! —gritó. Acababa de pegarle en un lado de la cabeza lo que parecía ser una pelota de tenis pequeña, gris y cubierta de plumas. Harry se frotó con fuerza la zona dolorida al tiempo que intentaba descubrir qué era lo que lo había golpeado, y vio una lechuza diminuta, lo bastante pequeña para ocultarla en la mano, que, como si fuera un cohete buscapiés, zumbaba sin parar por toda la habitación. Harry se dio cuenta entonces de que la lechuza había dejado caer a sus pies una carta. Se inclinó para recogerla, reconoció la letra de Ron y abrió el sobre. Dentro había una nota escrita apresuradamente: **

_**Harry: ¡MI PADRE HA CONSEGUIDO LAS ENTRADAS! Irlanda contra Bulgaria, el lunes por la noche. Mi madre les ha escrito a los muggles para pedirles que te dejen venir y quedarte. A lo mejor ya han**_ **recibido la carta, no sé cuánto tarda el correo muggle. De todas maneras, he querido enviarte esta nota por medio de Pig.**

-enserio Pig no creo que parezca cerdito -rio James

-es culpa de Ginny-dijo Ron

**Harry reparó en el nombre «Pig», y luego observó a la diminuta lechuza que zumbaba dando vueltas alrededor de la lámpara del techo. Nunca había visto nada que se pareciera menos a un cerdo. Quizá no había entendido bien la letra de Ron.**

Padre e hijo se sonrieron viendo que tenían bastante en común

-hay de mi-dijo Lily, mientras los demás se reían.

_**Siguió leyendo: **_

_**Vamos a ir a buscarte tanto si quieren los muggles como si no, porque no te puedes perder los Mundiales. Lo que pasa es que mis padres pensaban que era mejor pedirles su consentimiento. Si dicen que te dejan, envía a Pig inmediatamente con la respuesta, e iremos a recogerte el domingo a las cinco en punto. Si no te dejan, envía también a Pig e iremos a recogerte de todas maneras el domingo a las cinco. Hermione llega esta tarde. Percy ha comenzado a trabajar: en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. No menciones nada sobre el extranjero mientras estés aquí a menos que quieras que te mate de **_

_**aburrimiento. Hasta pronto, **_

_**Ron **_

-no seas así con tu hermano-le regaño su madre

-si mamá-dijo Ron

—**¡Cálmate! —dijo Harry a la pequeña lechuza, que revoloteaba por encima de su cabeza gorjeando como loca (Harry supuso que era a** **causa del orgullo de haber llevado la carta a la persona correcta)—. ¡Ven aquí! Tienes que llevar la contestación. La lechuza revoloteó hasta posarse sobre la jaula de Hedwig, que le echó una mirada fría, como desafiándola a que se acercara más. Harry volvió a coger su pluma de águila y un trozo de pergamino, y escribió: **

_**Todo perfecto, Ron: los muggles me dejan ir. Hasta mañana a las cinco. ¡Me muero de impaciencia! Harry **_

**Plegó la nota hasta hacerla muy pequeña y, con inmensa dificultad, la ató a la diminuta pata de la lechuza, que aguardaba muy excitada. En cuanto la nota estuvo asegurada, la lechuza se marchó: salió por la ventana zumbando y se perdió de vista. Harry se volvió hacia Hedwig. —¿Estás lista para un viaje largo? —le preguntó. Hedwig ululó henchida de dignidad. —¿Puedes hacerme el favor de llevar esto a Sirius? —le pidió, cogiendo la carta—. Espera: tengo que terminarla. Volvió a desdoblar el pergamino y añadió rápidamente una postdata: **

**Si quieres ponerte en contacto conmigo, estaré en casa de mi amigo Ron hasta el final del verano. ¡Su padre nos ha conseguido entradas para los Mundiales de quidditch! **

-te aseguro que estaría bastante feliz por ti-dijo Sirius

**Una vez concluida la carta, la ató a una de las patas de Hedwig, que permanecía más quieta que nunca, como si quisiera mostrar el modo en que debía comportarse una lechuza mensajera. —Estaré en casa de Ron cuando vuelvas, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo Harry. Ella le pellizcó cariñosamente el dedo con el pico y, a continuación, con un zumbido, extendió sus grandes alas y salió volando por la ventana. Harry la observó mientras desaparecía. Luego se metió debajo de la cama, tiró de la tabla suelta y sacó un buen trozo de tarta de cumpleaños. Se lo comió sentado en el suelo, disfrutando de la felicidad que lo embargaba: tenía tarta, mientras que Dudley sólo tenía pomelo; era un radiante día de verano; se iría de casa de los Dursley al día siguiente, la cicatriz ya había dejado de dolerle e iba a presenciar los Mundiales de quidditch. Era difícil, precisamente en aquel momento, preocuparse por algo. Ni siquiera por lord Voldemort. **

-lo bueno que eres bastante feliz, por cosas mínimas-dijo Euphemia-en eso no te pareces a tu padre-dijo ella mientras los demás se reían y ames ponía cara de perrito.

-fin del capítulo-dijo Lupin- ¿quién sigue?

-yo leo-dijo Alice mientras se volvía a ver una luz y aparecían dos chicas más, una se veía más mayor que la otra, la más pequeña se adelantó y hablo

-hola mi nombre es Ginny Weasley, tengo 13 años, soy la última hermana Weasley y mis mejores amigos son Neville y Luna-dijo la pequeña pelirroja, mientras la otra chica se adelantaba

-hola mi nombre es Nymphadora Tonks, tengo 25 años, mis padres son Andromeda y Ted Tonks, soy aurora y jamás, pero jamás me digan por mi nombre solo Tonks-dijo ella, mientras sus padres estaban orgullosos de ella. Mientras los demás se presentaban y saludaban y al terminar Alice empezó con la lectura

el capítulo se llama..._.El Retorno a la Madriguera _


	5. retorno a la madriguera

después que se presentaron las chicas y acomodarse en su lugar, Tonks quedo en medio de sus padres y al frente de Remus, al cual le sonrió y cerro un ojo, y el cual se sonrojo. En cambio, Ginny, quedo frente a Harry, el cual le sonríe y ella se sonroja, pero solo fue vista por Lily.

y Alice empezó a leer:

-el capítulo se llama..._.Retorno a La Madriguera_

-nuestra casa-dijo Molly

-a si es -dijo Ginny sonriendo

**La lectura empezó contando como Harry al otro día tenía su baúl arreglado y listo para marcharse y como el ambiente en la casa estaba muy tenso .Vernon dijo a Harry sobre lo ridículo que se vestían los magos y el se preocupo pues los señores Weasley pocas veces vestían como muggles, a Harry no le molestaba pero si le preocupaba que sus tíos fueran desagradables, los Dursley se habían puestos sus mejores trajes ,pero solo era para impresionar e intimidar ,su primo estaba en un estado de pánico por la ultima vez que estuvo con un mago, salio ganando una cola d cerdo**(agreguen carcajadas merodeadoras :) ).

**La comida paso en silencio y sin protestas, tía Petunia estaba completamente enojada y tío Vernon pregunto en que tipo de auto venían ,pues tenia la costumbre de juzgar a un hombre por el tamaño y precio de su automóvil, Harry se ensero en su habitación porque no soportaba la forma que estaban actuando sus tíos y se ponía mas impaciente.**

**Al fin llegaron las cinco y pasaron.**

-Arthur eso es una falta de respeto-dijo Molly riñendo a su marido

-lo se amor, pero a lo mejor tuvimos un percance-dijo el asustado por la mirada de su esposa

.

**Tío Vernon, sudando ligeramente dentro de su traje, abrió la puerta de la calle, escudriñó a un lado y a otro, y volvió a meter la cabeza en la casa. —¡Se retrasan! —le gruñó a Harry. —Ya lo sé —murmuró Harry—. A lo mejor hay problemas de tráfico, yo qué sé. Las cinco y diez... las cinco y cuarto... Harry ya empezaba a preocuparse. A las cinco y media oyó a tío Vernon y a tía Petunia rezongando en la sala de estar. —No tienen consideración. —Podríamos haber tenido un compromiso. —Tal vez creen que llegando tarde los invitaremos a cenar. —Ni soñarlo —dijo tío Vernon. Harry lo oyó ponerse en pie y caminar nerviosamente por la sala—. Recogerán al chico y se irán. No se entretendrán. Eso... si es que vienen. A lo mejor se han confundido de día. Me atrevería a decir que la gente de su clase no le da mucha importancia a la puntualidad. O bien es que en vez de coche tienen una cafetera que se les ha avena... ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Harry pegó un salto. **

-que, que paso-dijo Lily nerviosa mirando a Harry

-tranquila el libro lo dirá-dijo el riendo

**Del otro lado de la puerta de la sala le llegó el ruido que hacían los Dursley moviéndose aterrorizados y descontroladamente por la sala. Un instante después, Dudley entró en el recibidor como una bala, completamente lívido. —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Qué ocurre? Pero Dudley parecía incapaz de hablar y, con movimientos de pato y agarrándose todavía las nalgas con las manos, entró en la cocina. En el interior de la chimenea de los Dursley, que tenía empotrada una estufa eléctrica que simulaba un falso fuego, se oían golpes y rasguños.**

-jajajajajajjajajajj viajaron por red Flu-reía Sirius, mientras los demás igual lo asían y Arthur se sonrojaba

** —****¿Qué es eso? —preguntó jadeando tía Petunia, que había retrocedido hacia la pared y miraba aterrorizada la estufa—. ¿Qué es, Vernon? La duda sólo duró un segundo. Desde dentro de la chimenea cegada se podían oír voces. —¡Ay! No, Fred... Vuelve, vuelve. Ha habido algún error. Dile a George que no... ¡Ay! No, George, no hay espacio. Regresa enseguida y dile a Ron... —A lo mejor Harry nos puede oír, papá... A lo mejor puede ayudarnos a salir... Se oyó golpear fuerte con los puños al otro lado de la estufa. —¡Harry! Harry, ¿nos oyes? Los Dursley rodearon a Harry como un par de lobos hambrientos. —¿Qué es eso? —gruñó tío Vernon—. ¿Qué pasa? —Han... han intentado llegar con polvos flu —explicó Harry, conteniendo unas ganas locas de reírse—.**

-pues yo no me hubiese aguantado-río James

**Pueden viajar de una chimenea a otra... pero no se imaginaban que la chimenea estaría obstruida. Un momento... Se acercó a la chimenea y gritó a través de las tablas: —¡Señor Weasley! ¿Me oye? El martilleo cesó. Alguien, dentro de la chimenea, chistó: «¡Shh!» —¡Soy Harry, señor Weasley. ..! La chimenea está cegada. No podrán entrar por aquí. —¡Maldita sea! —dijo la voz del señor Weasley—. ¿Para qué diablos taparon la chimenea? —Tienen una estufa eléctrica —explicó Harry. —¿De verdad? —preguntó emocionado el señor Weasley—. ¿Has dicho ecléctica? ¿Con enchufe? ¡Santo Dios! ¡Eso tengo que verlo...! Pensemos... ¡Ah, Ron! La voz de Ron se unió a la de los otros. —¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Algo ha ido mal? —No, Ron, qué va —dijo sarcásticamente la voz de Fred—. Éste es exactamente el sitio al que queríamos venir. —Sí, nos lo estamospasando en grande —añadió George, cuya voz sonaba ahogada, como si lo estuvieran aplastando contra la pared. **

-bueno algo bueno salió de eso-dijo Tonks.

-si y que-pregunto Molly .

-pues se unieron como familia-dijo mostrando una sonrisa de niña buena mientras los demás se largaban a reír.

-mi sobrina es genial-decía Sirius apretándose las costillas de tanto reír .

**—****Muchachos, muchachos... —dijo vagamente el señor Weasley—. Estoy intentando pensar qué podemos hacer... Sí... el único modo... Harry, échate atrás. Harry se retiró hasta el sofá, pero tío Vernon dio un paso hacia delante. —¡Esperen un momento! —bramó en dirección a la chimenea—. ¿Qué es lo que pretenden...? ¡BUM! La estufa eléctrica salió disparada hasta el otro extremo de la sala cuando todas las tablas que tapaban la chimenea saltaron de golpe y expulsaron al señor Weasley, Fred, George y Ron entre una nube de escombros y gravilla suelta. Tía Petunia dio un grito y cayó de espaldas sobre la mesita del café. Tío Vernon la cogió antes de que pegara contra el suelo, y se quedó con la boca abierta, sin habla, mirando a los Weasley, todos con el pelo de color rojo vivo, incluyendo a Fred y George, que eran idénticos hasta el último detalle.**

-eso fue estupendo de ver-reía Harry-la cara de míos y la forma que cayeron uno arriba de otros.

** —****Así está mejor —dijo el señor Weasley, jadeante, sacudiéndose el polvo de la larga túnica verde y colocándose bien las gafas—. ¡Ah,ustedes deben de ser los tíos de Harry! Alto, delgado y calvo, se dirigió hacia tío Vernon con la mano tendida, pero tío Vernon retrocedió unos pasos para alejarse de él, arrastrando a tía Petunia e incapaz de pronunciar una palabra. Tenía su mejor traje cubierto de polvo blanco, así como el cabello y el bigote, lo que lo hacía parecer treinta años más viejo. —Eh... bueno... disculpe todo esto —dijo el señor Weasley, bajando la mano y observando por encima del hombro el estropicio de la chimenea—. Ha sido culpa mía: no se me ocurrió que podía estar cegada. Hice que conectaran su chimenea a la Red Flu, ¿sabe? Sólo por esta tarde, para que pudiéramos recoger a Harry. Se supone que las chimeneas de los muggles no deben conectarse... pero tengo un conocido en el Equipo de Regulación de la Red Flu que me ha hecho el favor. Puedo dejarlo como estaba en un segundo, no se preocupe. Encenderé un fuego para que regresen los muchachos, y repararé su chimenea antes de desaparecer yo mismo. Harry sabía que los Dursley no habían entendido ni una palabra. Seguían mirando al señor Weasley con la boca abierta, estupefactos. Con dificultad, tía Petunia se alzó y se ocultó detrás de tío Vernon. —¡Hola, Harry! —saludó alegremente el señor Weasley—. ¿Tienes listo el baúl? —Arriba, en la habitación —respondió Harry, devolviéndole la sonrisa. —Vamos por él —dijo Fred de inmediato. Él y George salieron de la sala guiñándole un ojo a Harry. **

-no sé por qué eso me da que están tramando algo-dijo Molly-si son iguales que estos estúpidos-apuntando a su hermanos

-que eres cruel hermanita-dijeron ambos

**Sabían dónde estaba su habitación porque en una ocasión lo habían ayudado a fugarse de ella en plena noche. A Harry le dio la impresión de que Fred y George esperaban echarle un vistazo a Dudley, porque les había hablado mucho de él. —Bueno —dijo elseñor Weasley, balanceando un poco los brazos mientras trataba de encontrar palabras con las que romper el incómodo silencio—. Tie... tienen ustedes una casa muy agradable. Como la sala habitualmente inmaculada se hallaba ahora cubierta de polvo y trozos de ladrillo, este comentario no agradó demasiado a los Dursley. El rostro de tío Vernon se tiñó otra vez de rojo, y tía Petunia volvió a quedarse boquiabierta. Pero tanto uno como otro estaban demasiado asustados para decir nada. El señor Weasley miró a su alrededor. Le fascinaba todo lo relacionado con los muggles. Harry lo notó impaciente por ir a examinar la televisión y el vídeo. —Funcionan por eclectricidad, ¿verdad? —dijo en tono de entendido—. ¡Ah, sí, ya veo los enchufes! Yo colecciono enchufes —añadió dirigiéndose a tío Vernon—. Y pilas. Tengo una buena colección de pilas. Mi mujer cree que estoy chiflado, pero ya ve. Era evidente que tío Vernon era de la misma opinión que la señora Weasley. Se movió ligeramente hacia la derecha para ponerse delante de tía Petunia, como si pensara que el señor Weasley podía atacarlos de un momento a otro. Dudley apareció de repente en la sala. Harry oyó el golpeteo del baúl en los peldaños y comprendió que el ruido había hecho salir a Dudley de la cocina. Fue caminando pegado a la pared, vigilando al señor Weasley con ojos desorbitados, e intentó ocultarse detrás de sus padres. Por desgracia, las dimensiones de tío Vernon, que bastaban para ocultar a la delgada tía Petunia, de ninguna manera podían hacer lo mismo con Dudley. **

-pobre de mi nieto, como pudieron dejarlo comer hasta llegar a esos extremos con tan solo 14 años-dijo Elizabeth-es un daño constante hacia el.

**—****¡Ah, éste es tu primo!, ¿no, Harry? —dijo el señor Weasley, tratando de entablar conversación. —Sí —dijo Harry—, es Dudley. Él y Ron se miraron y luego apartaron rápidamente la vista. La tentación de echarse a reír fue casi irresistible. Dudley seguíaagarrándose el trasero como si tuviera miedo de que se le cayera. El señor Weasley, en cambio, parecía sinceramente preocupado por el peculiar comportamiento de Dudley. Por el tono de voz que empleó al volver a hablar, Harry comprendió que el señor Weasley suponía a Dudley tan mal de la cabeza como los Dursley lo suponían a él, con la diferencia de que el señor Weasley sentía hacia el muchacho más conmiseración que miedo. —¿Estás pasando unas buenas vacaciones, Dudley? —preguntó cortés mente. Dudley gimoteó. Harry vio que se agarraba aún con más fuerza el enorme trasero. Fred y George regresaron a la sala, transportando el baúl escolar de Harry. Miraron a su alrededor en el momento en que entraron y distinguieron a Dudley. Se les iluminó la cara con idéntica y maligna sonrisa. —¡Ah, bien! —dijo el señor Weasley—. Será mejor darse prisa. Se remangó la túnica y sacó la varita. Harry vio a los Dursley echarse atrás contra la pared, como si fueran uno solo. —¡Incendio! —exclamó el señor Weasley, apuntando con su varita al orificio que había en la pared. De inmediato apareció una hoguera que crepitó como si llevara horas encendida. El señor Weasley se sacó del bolsillo un saquito, lo desanudó, cogió un pellizco de polvos de dentro y lo echó a las llamas, que adquirieron un color verde esmeralda y llegaron más alto que antes. —Tú primero, Fred —indicó el señor Weasley. —Voy —dijo Fred—. ¡Oh, no! Esperad... A Fred se le cayó del bolsillo una bolsa de caramelos, y su contenido rodó en todas direcciones: grandes caramelos con envoltorios de vivos colores. Fred los recogió a toda prisa y los metió de nuevo en los bolsillos; luego se despidió de los Dursley con un gesto de la mano y avanzó hacia el fuego diciendo: «¡La Madriguera!» Tía Petunia profirió un leve grito de horror. Se oyó una especie de rugido en la hoguera, y Fred desapareció.**

-bueno es traumático de ver la primera vez-dijo Will

-y cuando lo viste tu papi-dijo Lily interesada

-cuando te llevamos a comprar tus materiales, en ese caldero no se que cuando nos íbamos apareció un señor entre las llamas casi me da un infarto hay mismo-dijo Will sonrojado y riendo.

**—****Ahora tú, George —dijo el señor Weasley—. Con el baúl. Harry ayudó a George a llevar el baúl hasta la hoguera, y lo puso de pie para que pudiera sujetarlo mejor. Luego, gritó «¡La Madriguera!», se volvió a oír el rugido de las llamas y George desapareció a su vez. —Te toca, Ron —indicó el señor Weasley. —Hasta luego —se despidió alegremente Ron. Tras dirigirle a Harry una amplia sonrisa, entró en la hoguera, gritó «¡La Madriguera!» y desapareció. Ya sólo quedaban Harry y el señor Weasley. —Bueno... Pues adiós —les dijo Harry a los Dursley. Pero ellos no respondieron. Harry avanzó hacia el fuego; pero, justo cuando llegaba ante él, el señor Weasley lo sujetó con una mano. Observaba atónito a los Dursley. —Harry les ha dicho adiós —dijo—. ¿No lo han oído? —No tiene importancia —le susurró Harry al señor Weasley—. De verdad, me da igual. Pero el señor Weasley no le quitó la mano del hombro. —No va a ver a su sobrino hasta el próximo verano —dijo indignado a tío Vernon—. ¿No piensa despedirse de él? El rostro de tío Vernon expresó su ira. La idea de que un hombre que había armado aquel estropicio en su sala de estar le enseñara modales era insoportable.**

-pues nadie debería enseñarles modales, ya es un adulto-dijo Andromeda

**Pero el señor Weasley seguía teniendo la varita en la mano, y tío Vernon clavó en ella sus diminutos ojos antes de contestar con tono de odio: —Adiós. —Hasta luego —respondió Harry, introduciendo un pie en la hoguera de color verde, que resultaba de una agradable tibieza. Pero en aquel momento oyó detrás de él un horrible sonido como de arcadas y a tía Petunia que se ponía a gritar. Harry se dio lavuelta. Dudley ya no trataba de ocultarse detrás de sus padres, sino que estaba arrodillado junto a la mesita del café, resoplando y dando arcadas ante una cosa roja y delgada de treinta centímetros de largo que le salía de la boca. Tras un instante de perplejidad, Harry comprendió que aquella cosa era la lengua de Dudley... y vio que delante de él, en el suelo, había un envoltorio de colores brillantes. **

-genial yo quiero se esos dulces-dijo Sirius.

-sí pudo ser una broma estupenda-rio James.

-pues yo creo que aún no las inventan-dijo Remus, fascinado por los dulces .

**Tía Petunia se lanzó al suelo, al lado de Dudley, agarró el extremo de su larga lengua y trató de arrancársela; como es lógico, Dudley gritó y farfulló más que antes, intentando que ella desistiera. Tío Vernon daba voces y agitaba los brazos, y el señor Weasley no tuvo más remedio que gritar para hacerse oír. —¡No se preocupen, puedo arreglarlo! —chilló, avanzando hacia Dudley con la mano tendida. Pero tía Petunia gritó aún más y se arrojó sobre Dudley para servirle de escudo. —¡No se pongan así! —dijo el señor Weasley, desesperado—. Es un proceso muy simple. Era el caramelo. Mi hijo Fred... es un bromista redomado. Pero no es más que un encantamiento aumentador... o al menos eso creo. Déjenme, puedo deshacerlo... Pero, lejos de tranquilizarse, los Dursley estaban cada vez más aterrorizados: tía Petunia sollozaba como una histérica y tiraba de la lengua de Dudley dispuesta a arrancársela; Dudley parecía estar ahogándose bajo la doble presión de su madre y de su lengua; y tío Vernon, que había perdido completamente el control de sí mismo, cogió una figura de porcelana del aparador y se la tiró al señor Weasley con todas sus fuerzas. Éste se agachó, y la figura de porcelana fue a estrellarse contra la descompuesta chimenea. —¡Vaya! —exclamó el señor Weasley, enfadado y blandiendo la varita—. ¡Yo sólo trataba de ayudar! **

**Aullando como un hipopótamo herido, tío Vernon agarró otra pieza de adorno. —¡Vete, Harry! ¡Vete ya! —gritó el señor Weasley, apuntando con la varita a tío Vernon—. ¡Yo lo arreglaré! Harry no quería perderse la diversión, pero un segundo adorno le pasó rozando la oreja izquierda, y decidió que sería mejor dejar que el señor Weasley resolviera la situación. **

-ahhhh yo quería saber mas-dijo Sirius

-no seas llorón Black-dijo Lily

**Entró en el fuego dando un paso, sin dejar de mirar por encima del hombro mientras decía «¡La Madriguera!». Lo último que alcanzó a ver en la sala de estar fue cómo el señor Weasley esquivaba con la varita el tercer adorno que le arrojaba tío Vernon mientras tía Petunia chillaba y cubría con su cuerpo a Dudley, cuya lengua, como una serpiente pitón larga y delgada, se le salía de la boca. Un instante después, Harry giraba muy rápido, y la sala de estar de los Dursley se perdió de vista entre el estrépito de llamas de color esmeralda.**

-fin del capítulo-dijo Alice

yo leo-dijo Sirius, mientras los demás lo miraban con la boca abierta- ¿qué?

-creo que esto de viajes en el tiempo te está afectando-dijo Remus-desde cuando quieres leer algo-Sirius saco la lengua y agarro el libro iba a empezar a leer, cuando apareció la luz y en vez de dos personas se vieron tres dos hombres idénticos y una chica la cual se adelantó y hablo con una voz soñadora.

-hola a todos mi nombre es Luna Lovergood, tengo 13 años y soy Ravenclaw y mis padres son Xenophilius y Pandora Lovergood-dijo y se sentó mirando el techo junto a Ginny a la cual la saludo.

-hola chicos del pasado-dijo Fred

-somos Fred y George Weasley-siguió George

-tenemos 16 años y somos leones-siguió uno

y los mejores bromistas de nuestro tiempo-termino el otro mientras terminaban con una sonrisa idéntica, así se saludaron y bromearon un poco hasta que se calmaron, Sirius tomo el libro y empezó a leer

-el capítulo se llama..._Sortilegios Weasley-_

_capitulo numero 5 subido espero le este gustando mi historia y ojala me dejen su opinión y comenten _

_que cosa le gustaria cambiar y que no._


	6. sortilegios Weasley

_ Sirius agarro el libro y leyó..._

_**Sortilegios Weasley**_

_\- ¿qué es eso?-pregunto Molly_

_-o nada mamá….. -dijo George _

_-no te preocupes-dijo Fred, Sirius empezó la lectura._

_**Harry dio vueltas cada vez más rápido con los codos pegados al cuerpo. Borrosas chimeneas pasaban ante él a la velocidad del rayo, hasta que se sintió mareado y cerró los ojos. Cuando por fin le pareció que su velocidad aminoraba, estiró los brazos, a tiempo para evitar darse de bruces contra el suelo de la cocina de los Weasley al salir de la chimenea.**_

_-igual a James-dijo Euphemia _

_ -sip siempre caía de hocic...-reía Sirius _

_ -Sirius calla esa boca -gritaron las madres mientras los demás reían _

_ —**¿Se lo comió? —preguntó Fred ansioso mientras le tendía a Harry la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse**_

_—**Sí —respondió Harry poniéndose en pie—. ¿Qué era? —Caramelo longuilinguo —explicó Fred, muy contento—. Los hemos inventados nosotros hemos buscado en quien probarlos...**_

_-enserio eso es genial-gritaron los merodeadores_

_ -gracias, gracias-dijo Fred_

_ -ustedes fueron nuestra inspiración-dijo George_

_ -GENIAL-gritaron ellos_

_**Todos prorrumpieron en carcajadas en la pequeña cocina; Harry miró a su alrededor, y vio que Ron y George estaban sentados a una mesa de madera desgastada de tanto restregarla, con dos pelirrojos a los que Harry no había visto nunca, aunque no tardó en suponer quiénes serían: Bill y Charlie, los dos hermanos mayores Weasley.**_

_ -oh Arthur nuestro bebes- decía Molly abrazando a los pequeños que trataban de librarse del apretado brazo de su madre mientras los demás se reían de la cara de los niños_

_-si se Molly querida, pero estas dejando a los niños sin respiración-dijo su marido_

_ —**¿Qué tal te va, Harry? —preguntó el más cercano a él, dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa y tendiéndole una mano grande que Harry estrechó. Estaba llena de callos y ampollas. Aquél tenía que ser Charlie, que trabajaba en Rumanía con dragones. Su constitución era igual a la de los gemelos, y diferente de la de Percy y Ron, que eran más altos y delgados. Tenía una cara ancha de expresión bonachona, con la piel curtida por el clima de Rumania y tan llena de pecas que parecía bronceada; los brazos eran musculosos, y en uno de ellos se veía una quemadura grande y brillante. **_

_-Charlie como se te ocurre trabajar en eso te lo prohíbo-gritaba Molly asustando al pequeño que se escondía detrás del sillón al escuchar el grito de su madre y la pequeña Dora se reía del niño junto con la ella mayor_

_ -suerte con eso -dijo ella_

_**Bill se levantó sonriendo y también le estrechó la mano a Harry, quien se sorprendió. Sabía que Bill trabajaba para Gringotts, el banco del mundo mágico, y que había sido Premio Anual de Hogwarts, y siempre se lo había imaginado como una versión crecida de Percy: quisquilloso en cuanto al incumplimiento de las normas e inclinado a mandar a todo el mundo. Sin embargo, Bill era (no había otra palabra para definir lo) guay: era alto, tenía el pelo largo y recogido en una coleta, llevaba un colmillo de pendiente e iba vestido de manera apropiada para un concierto de rock, salvo por las botas (que, según reconoció Harry, no eran de cuero sino de piel de dragón).**_

_-Hay por merlín que mala madre he sido parece un callejero con esa ropa-decía Molly sollozando falsamente mientras sus hijos se acercaban y la abrazaban_

_ -mama te juro que sea lo que sea jamás lo haré pero no llores-decía el pequeño Bill mitras la abrazaba junto a sus hermanos y los demás lo veían con una linda sonrisa y Molly le sonreía a sus hermosos hijos._

_ **Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera añadir nada, se oyó un pequeño estallido y el señor Weasley apareció de pronto al lado de George. Harry no lo había visto nunca tan enfadado.**_

_ —**¡No ha tenido ninguna gracia, Fred! ¿Qué demonios le diste a ese niño muggle?**_

_—**No le di nada —respondió Fred, con otra sonrisa maligna—. Sólo lo dejé caer... Ha sido culpa suya: lo cogió y se lo comió. Yo no le dije que lo hiciera. **_

_—**¡Lo dejaste caer a propósito! —vociferó el señor Weasley—. Sabías que se lo comería porque estaba a dieta...**_

_-genial eso sí que se llama inteligencia -decía Remus-hay que aprender a conocer los puntos frágiles de nuestros enemigos._

_ -gracias, gracias-decían los gemelos mientras eran palmeados por sus gemelos tíos y su madre los miraba mal._

_ —**¿Cuánto le creció la lengua? —preguntó George, con mucho interés. **_

_—**Cuando sus padres me permitieron acortársela había alcanzado más de un metro de largo.**_

_**Harry y los Weasley prorrumpieron de nuevo en una sonora carcajada. **_

_—**¡No tiene gracia! —gritó el señor Weasley—. ¡Ese tipo de comportamiento enturbia muy seriamente las relaciones entre magos y muggles! Me paso la mitad de la vida luchando contra los malos tratos a los muggles, y resulta que mis propios hijos...**_

_—**¡No se lo dimos porque fuera muggle! —respondió Fred, indignado. —No. Se lo dimos porque es un asqueroso bravucón —explicó George—. ¿No es verdad, Harry?**_

_ —**Sí, lo es —contestó Harry seriamente. **_

_—**¡Ésa no es la cuestión! —repuso enfadado el señor Weasley—. Ya veréis cuando se lo diga a vuestra madre.**_

_-eso nos dolió querido padre-dijeron ambos mirando a su joven padre._

_-lo siento chicos-decía el sonriendo._

_ -gracias chicos por defender a mi hijo-dijo James riendo._

_ —**¿Cuando me digas qué? —preguntó una voz tras ellos.**_

_ **La señora Weasley acababa de entrar en la cocina. Era bajita, rechoncha y tenía una cara generalmente muy amable, aunque en aquellos momentos la sospecha le hacía entornar los ojos.**_

_-jajajaj cuidado madre a la vista-dijeron los merodeadores_

_—**¡Ah, hola, Harry! —dijo sonriéndole al advertir que estaba allí. Luego volvió bruscamente la mirada a su mando—. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?El señor Weasley dudó. Harry se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de estar tan enfadado con Fred y George, no había tenido verdadera intención de contarle a la señora Weasley lo ocurrido. Se hizo un silencio mientras el señor Weasley observaba nervioso a su mujer. Entonces aparecieron dos chicas en la puerta de la cocina, detrás de la señora Weasley: una, de pelo castaño y espeso e incisivos bastante grandes, era Hermione Granger, la amiga de Harry y Ron; la otra, menuda y pelirroja, era Ginny, la hermana pequeña de Ron. Las dos sonrieron a Harry, y él les sonrió a su vez, lo que provocó que Ginny se sonrojara: Harry le había gustado desde su primera visita a La Madriguera.**_

_-uh tengo una nuera-dijo James mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y ella se sonrojaba -y es linda hijo._

_ -papa por favor-decía Harry completamente rojo mientras los demás se reían y los hermanos Weasley que habían lo miraban entrecerrando los ojos_

_ —**¿Qué tienes que decirme, Arthur? —repitió la señora Weasley en un tono de voz que daba miedo. **_

_**Nada, Molly —farfulló el señor Weasley—. Fred y George sólo... He tenido unas palabras con ellos...**_

_ —**¿Qué han hecho esta vez? —preguntó la señora Weasley—. Si tiene que ver con los «Sortilegios Weasley»...**_

_—**¿Por qué no le enseñas a Harry dónde va a dormir, Ron? —propuso Hermione desde la puerta. —Ya lo sabe —respondió Ron—. En mi habitación. Durmió allí la última..—Podemos ir todos —dijo Hermione, con una significativa mirada.**_

_ —**¡Ah! —exclamó Ron, cayendo en la cuenta—. De acuerdo.**_

_-eres una mala Hermione no dejas cotillear un rato-dijo Sirius_

_ -Eso no nos incumbía a nosotros-dijo ella moviendo los hombros_

_—**Sí, nosotros también vamos —dijo George.**_

_ —**¡Vosotros os quedáis donde estáis! —gruñó la señora Weasley. **_

_-mmm mal movimiento chicos-decía James sonriendo_

_**Harry y Ron salieron despacio de la cocina y, acompañados por Hermione y Ginny, emprendieron el camino por el estrecho pasillo y subieron por la desvencijada escalera que zigzagueaba hacia los pisos superiores.**_

_ —**¿Qué es eso de los «Sortilegios Weasley»? —preguntó Harry mientras subían. **_

_**Ron y Ginny se rieron, pero Hermione no. **_

_—**Mi madre ha encontrado un montón de cupones de pedido cuando limpiaba la habitación de Fred y George —explicó Ron en voz baja—. Largas listas de precios de cosas que ellos han inventado. Artículos de broma, ya sabes: varitas falsas y caramelos con truco, montones de cosas. Es estupendo: nunca me imaginé que hubieran estado inventando todo eso...**_

_ —**Hace mucho tiempo que escuchamos explosiones en su habitación, pero nunca supusimos que estuvieran fabricando algo —dijo Ginny—. Creíamos que simplemente les gustaba el ruido.**_

_-. genial porque no se nos ocurrió a nosotros inventar bromas-decía James _

_ -no gracias cosas inventadas por ti destruirías al mundo entero-dijo Lily mientras los demás se reían y James hacia un puchero._

_ —**Lo que pasa es que la mayor parte de los inventos... bueno, todos, en realidad... son algo peligrosos y, ¿sabes?, pensaban venderlos en Hogwarts para sacar dinero. Mi madre se ha puesto furiosa con ellos. Les ha prohibido seguir fabricando nada y ha quemado todos los cupones de pedido... Además está enfadada con ellos porque no han conseguido tan buenas notas como esperaba...**_

_ —**Y también ha habido broncas porque mi madre quiere que entren en el Ministerio de Magia como nuestro padre, y ellos le han dicho que lo único que quieren es abrir una tienda de artículos de broma —añadió Ginny.**_

_**Entonces se abrió una puerta en el segundo rellano y asomó por ella una cara con gafas de montura de hueso y expresión de enfado.**_

_ —**Hola, Percy —saludó Harry. **_

_—**Ah, hola, Harry —contestó Percy—. Me preguntaba quién estaría armando tanto jaleo. Intento trabajar, ¿sabéis? Tengo que terminar un informe para la oficina, y resulta muy difícil concentrarse cuando la gente no para de subir y bajar la escalera haciendo tanto ruido. —No hacemos tanto ruido **_

_**_replicó Ron, enfadado—. Estamos subiendo con paso normal. Lamentamos haber entorpecido los asuntos reservados del Ministerio.**_

_ -un poquito pomposo el niño-decía Gideon mirando a el Pequeño Percy_

_ -así es lo vamos a ir a visitar un poquito más-continuo Fabian mientras su hermana los miraba mal._

_ —**¿En qué estás trabajando? —quiso saber Harry. **_

_**_Es un informe para el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional —respondió Percy con aires de suficiencia—. Estamos intentando estandarizar el grosor de los calderos. Algunos de los calderos importados son algo delgados, y el goteo se ha incrementado en una proporción cercana al tres por ciento anual...**_

_ —**Eso cambiará el mundo —intervino Ron—. Ese informe será un bombazo. Ya me lo imagino en la primera página de El Profeta: «Calderos con agujeros.»**_

_ **Percy se sonrojó ligeramente.**_

_ —**Puede que te parezca una tontería, Ron —repuso acaloradamente—, pero si no se aprueba una ley internacional bien podríamos encontrar el mercado inundado de productos endebles y de culo demasiado delgado que pondrían seriamente en peligro...**_

_—**Sí, sí, de acuerdo —interrumpió Ron, y siguió subiendo. **_

_Muchos se rieron por la forma tan pomposa de ser del pequeño niño que estaba sentado en la alfombra viendo un libro de dibujos que se movían._

_**Percy cerró la puerta de su habitación dando un portazo. Mientras Harry, Hermione y Ginny seguían a Ron otros tres tramos, les llegaban ecos de gritos procedentes de la cocina. El señor Weasley debía de haberle contado a su mujer lo de los caramelos.**_

_**La habitación donde dormía Ron en la buhardilla de la casa estaba casi igual que el verano anterior: los mismos póster del equipo de quidditch favorito de Ron, los Chudley Cannons, que daban vueltas y saludaban con la mano desde las paredes y el techo inclinado; y en la pecera del alféizar de la ventana, que antes contenía huevas de rana, había una rana enorme. Ya no estaba Scabbers, la vieja rata de Ron, pero su lugar lo ocupaba la pequeña lechuza gris que había llevado la carta de Ron a Privet Drive para entregársela a Harry. Daba saltos en una jaulita y gorjeaba como loca.**_

-_**Cállate, Pig! —le dijo Ron, abriéndose paso entre dos de las cuatro camas que apenas cabían en la habitación—. Fred y George duermen con nosotros porque Bill y Charlie ocupan su cuarto —le explicó a Harry—. Percy se queda la habitación toda para él porque tiene que trabajar. **_

_**¿Por qué llamas Pig a la lechuza? —le preguntó —Harry a Ron. **_

_**Porque es tonto —dijo Ginny—. Su verdadero nombre es Pigwidgeon.**_

_—**Sí, y ése no es un nombre tonto —contestó sarcásticamente Ron—. Ginny lo bautizó. Le parece un nombre adorable. Yo intenté cambiarlo, pero era demasiado tarde: ya no responde a ningún otro. Así que ahora se ha quedado con Pig. Tengo que tenerlo aquí porque no gusta a Errol ni a Hermes. En realidad, a mí también me molesta.**_

_-siempre alegas por tus mascotas Ron-decía Luna_

_ -pero las cuida muy bien-dijo Hermione-solo que siempre tiene que alegar por algo_

_ **Pigwidgeon revoloteaba veloz y alegremente por la jaula, gorjeando de forma estridente. Harry conocía demasiado a Ron para tomar en serio sus palabras: siempre se había quejado de su vieja rata Scabbers, pero cuando creyó que Crookshanks, el gato de Hermione, se la había comido, se disgustó muchísimo.**_

_—**¿Dónde está Crookshanks? —preguntó Harry a Hermione.**_

_ —**Fuera, en el jardín, supongo. Le gusta perseguir a los gnomos; nunca los había visto. **_

_—**Entonces, ¿Percy está contento con el trabajo? —inquirió Harry, sentándose en una de las camas y observando a los Chudley Cannons, que entraban y salían como balas de los posters colgados en el techo.**_

_ —**¿Contento? —dijo Ron con desagrado—. Creo que no habría vuelto a casa si mi padre no lo hubiera obligado. Está obsesionado. Pero no le menciones a su jefe. «Según el señor Crouch... Como le iba diciendo al señor Crouch... El señor Crouch opina... El señor Crouch me ha dicho...» Un día de éstos anunciarán su compromiso matrimonial.**_

_-creo que se esta un poco obsesionado por poco por el control-dijo Remus_

_ -exactamente-dijo Tonks-siempre es bueno relajarse un poco no todo es reglas y perfección_

_—**¿Has pasado un buen verano, Harry? —quiso saber Hermione—. ¿Recibiste nuestros paquetes de comida y todo lo demás?**_

_ —**Sí, muchas gracias —contestó Harry—. Esos pasteles me salvaron la vida. **_

_—**¿Y has tenido noticias de...? —comenzó Ron, pero se calló en respuesta a la mirada de Hermione. **_

_**Harry se dio cuenta de que Ron quería preguntarle por Sirius. Ron y Hermione se habían involucrado tanto en la fuga de Sirius que estaban casi tan preocupados por él como Harry. Sin embargo, no era prudente hablar de él delante de Ginny. A excepción de ellos y del profesor Dumbledore, nadie sabía cómo había escapado Sirius ni creía en su inocencia. **_

_—**Creo que han dejado de discutir —dijo Hermione para disimular aquel instante de apuro, porque Ginny miraba con curiosidad tan pronto a Ron como a Harry—. ¿Qué tal si bajamos y ayudamos a vuestra madre con la cena?**_

_ —**De acuerdo —aceptó Ron.**_

_-tks tks tks es malo meterse en cosas ajenas pequeña pelirroja-decía Sirius_

_ -quien habla de metido cuando tú eres un completo cotilla-decía Lily-no le hagas caso linda solo lo hace porque le fallo algo en la cabeza al nacer-continuo mientras todos re reían y Sirius seguía leyendo para que siguieran burlándose de el_

_ **Los cuatro salieron de la habitación de Ron, bajaron la escalera y encontraron a la señora Weasley sola en la cocina, con aspecto de enfado.**_

_—**Vamos a comer en el jardín —les dijo en cuanto entraron—. Aquí no cabemos once personas. ¿Podríais sacar los platos, chicas? Bill y Charlie están colocando las mesas. Vosotros dos, llevad los cubiertos —les dijo a Ron y a Harry. Con más fuerza de la debida, apuntó con la varita a un montón de patatas que había en el fregadero, y éstas salieron de sus mondas tan velozmente que fueron a dar en las paredes y el techo—. ¡Dios mío! — exclamó, apuntando con la varita al recogedor, que saltó de su lugar y empezó a moverse por el suelo recogiendo las patatas—. ¡Esos dos! —estalló de pronto, mientras sacaba cazuelas del armario. Harry comprendió que se refería a Fred y a George—. No sé qué va a ser de ellos, de verdad que no lo sé. No tienen ninguna ambición, a menos que se considere ambición dar tantos problemas como pueden.**_

_ **Depositó ruidosamente en la mesa de la cocina una cazuela grande de cobre y comenzó a dar vueltas a la varita dentro de la cazuela. De la punta salía una salsa cremosa conforme iba removiendo.**_

_ —**No es que no tengan cerebro —prosiguió irritada, mientras llevaba la cazuela a la cocina y encendía el fuego con otro toque de la varita—, pero lo desperdician, y si no cambian pronto, se van a ver metidos en problemas de verdad. He recibido más lechuzas de Hogwarts por causa de ellos que de todos los demás juntos. Si continúan así terminarán en el Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia.**_

_-no creo que sea para tanto Molly querida con todo lo que yo he recibido de James creo que te volverías loca-decía Euphemia_

_ -Mama-decía el con voz de niño chiquito y asiendo pucheros_

_ **La señora Weasley tocó con la varita el cajón de los cubiertos, que se abrió de golpe. Harry y Ron se quitaron de en medio de un salto cuando algunos de los cuchillos salieron del cajón, atravesaron volando la cocina y se pusieron a cortar las patatas que el recogedor acababa de devolver al fregadero.**_

_ —**No sé en qué nos equivocamos con ellos —dijo la señora Weasley posando la varita y sacando más cazuelas—. Llevamos años así, una cosa detrás de otra, y no hay manera de que entiendan... ¡OH, NO, OTRA VEZ! **_

_**Al**_ _**coger la varita de la mesa, ésta lanzó un fuerte chillido y se convirtió en un ratón de goma gigante. **_

_—**¡Otra de sus varitas falsas! —gritó—. ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho a esos dos que no las dejen por ahí?**_

_Jajajajjajajajjajaj yo quiero una de esas-Decían James y Sirius juntos mientras Severus los miraba con odio_

_ **Cogió su varita auténtica, y al darse la vuelta descubrió que la salsa humeaba en el fuego.**_

_—**Vamos —le dijo Ron a Harry apresuradamente, cogiendo un puñado de cubiertos del cajón—. Vamos a echarles una mano a Bill y a Charlie.**_

_ **Dejaron sola a la señora Weasley y salieron al patio por la puerta de atrás. **_

_**Apenas habían dado unos pasos cuando Crookshanks, el gato color canela y patizambo de Hermione, salió del jardín a toda velocidad con su cola de cepillo enhiesta y persiguiendo lo que parecía una patata con piernas llenas de barro. Harry recordó que aquello era un gnomo. Con su palmo de altura, golpeaba en el suelo con los pies como los palillos en un tambor mientras corría a través del patio, y se zambulló de cabeza en una de las botas de goma que había junto a la puerta. Harry oyó al gnomo riéndose a mandíbula batiente mientras Crookshanks metía la pata en la bota intentando atraparlo. Al mismo tiempo, desde el otro lado de la casa llegó un ruido como de choque. Comprendieron qué era lo que había causado el ruido cuando entraron en el jardín y vieron que Bill y Charlie blandían las varitas haciendo que dos mesas viejas y destartaladas volaran a gran altura por encima del césped, chocando una contra otra e intentando hacerse retroceder mutuamente. Fred y George gritaban entusiasmados, Ginny se reía y Hermione rondaba por el seto, aparentemente dividida entre la diversión y la preocupación.**_

_Lily hermosa me dirías que si -dijo James de un momento a otro_

_ -en que -dijo Lily sin saber que decir_

_ -podríamos tener tantos hijos como los Weasley y tener la casa llena de ruido u risas y para hacerle compañía a nuestro hijo y no esté sólito nunca más-dijo mientras Lily lo miraba neutral pero por dentro casi lloraba de felicidad y Harry sonreía pensando en ese hermoso futuro si esto funcionaba y salía todo bien_

_ -no lo se James lo voy a pensar-dijo ella mirando a Sirius para que siguiera y James sonreía feliz porque no le había dicho que no _

_**La mesa de Bill se estrelló contra la de Charlie con un enorme estruendo y le rompió una de las patas. Se oyó entonces un traqueteo, y, al mirar todos hacia arriba, vieron a Percy asomando la cabeza por la ventana del segundo piso. **_

_—**¿Queréis hacer menos ruido? —gritó.**_

_—**Lo siento, Percy —se disculpó Bill con una risita—. ¿Cómo van los culos de los calderos?—Muy mal —respondió Percy malhumorado, y volvió a cerrar la ventana dando un golpe. Riéndose por lo bajo, Bill y Charlie posaron las mesas en el césped, una pegada a la otra, y luego, con un toquecito de la varita mágica, Bill volvió a pegar la pata rota e hizo aparecer por arte de magia unos manteles. **_

_**A las siete de la tarde, las dos mesas crujían bajo el peso de un sinfín de platos que contenían la excelente comida de la señora Weasley, y los nueve Weasley, Harry y Hermione tomaban asiento para cenar bajo el cielo claro, de un azul intenso. Para alguien que había estado alimentándose todo el verano de tartas cada vez más pasadas, aquello era un paraíso, y al principio Harry escuchó más que habló mientras se servía empanada de pollo con jamón, patatas cocidas y ensalada.**_

_Molly sonreía por que le encantaba que se alimentara bien porque estaba muy delgado y porque le gustaba su comida ._

_ **Al otro extremo de la mesa, Percy ponía a su padre al corriente de todo lo relativo a su informe sobre el grosor de los calderos.**_

_ —**Le he dicho al señor Crouch que lo tendrá listo el martes —explicaba Percy dándose aires—. Eso es algo antes de lo que él mismo esperaba, pero me gusta hacer las cosas aún mejor de lo que se espera de mí. Creo que me agradecerá que haya terminado antes de tiempo. Quiero decir que, como ahora hay tanto que hacer en nuestro departamento con todos los preparativos para los Mundiales, y la verdad es que no contamos con el apoyo que necesitaríamos del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos... Ludo Bagman...**_

_ —**Ludo me cae muy bien —dijo el señor Weasley en un tono afable—. Es el que nos ha conseguido las entradas para la Copa. Yo le hice un pequeño favor: su hermano, Otto, se vio metido en un aprieto a causa de una segadora con poderes sobrenaturales, y arreglé todo el asunto...**_

_—**Desde luego, Bagman es una persona muy agradable —repuso Percy desdeñosamente—, pero no entiendo cómo pudo llegar a director de departamento. ¡Cuando lo comparo con el señor Crouch...! Desde luego, si se perdiera un miembro de nuestro departamento, el señor Crouch intentaría averiguar qué ha sucedido. ¿Sabes que Bertha Jorkins lleva desaparecida ya más de un mes? Se fue a Albania de vacaciones y no ha vuelto.**_

_-se deja llevar mucho por lo que le dicen sus altos mandos le puede ir muy mal en el futuro -dijo Fleamont -no siempre dicen la verdad la gente con mas poder_

_—**Sí, le he preguntado a Ludo —dijo el señor Weasley, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Dice que Bertha se ha perdido ya un montón de veces. Aunque, si fuera alguien de mi departamento, me preocuparía... **_

_—**Por supuesto, Bertha es un caso perdido —siguió Percy—. Creo que se la han estado pasando de un departamento a otro durante años: da más problemas de los que resuelve. Pero, aun así, Ludo debería intentar encontrarla. El señor Crouch se ha interesado personalmente... Ya sabes que ella trabajó en otro tiempo en nuestro departamento, y creo que el señor Crouch le tiene estima. Pero Bagman no hace más que reírse y decir que ella seguramente interpretó mal el mapa y llegó hasta Australia en vez de Albania. En fin —Percy lanzó un impresionante suspiro y bebió un largo trago de vino de saúco—, tenemos ya bastantes problemas en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional para que intentemos encontrar al personal de otros departamentos. Como sabes, hemos de organizar otro gran evento después de los Mundiales. —Se aclaró la garganta como para llamar la atención de todos, y miró al otro extremo de la mesa, donde estaban sentados Harry, Ron y Hermione, antes de continuar—: Ya sabes de qué hablo, papá —levantó ligeramente la voz—: el asunto ultrasecreto. **_

_**Ron puso cara de resignación y les susurró a Harry y a Hermione:**_

_ —**Ha estado intentando que le preguntemos de qué se trata desde que empezó a trabajar. Seguramente es una exposición de calderos de culo delgado.**_

_ **En el medio de la mesa, la señora Weasley discutía con Bill a propósito de su pendiente, que parecía ser una adquisición reciente.**_

_—**... con ese colmillazo horroroso ahí colgando... Pero ¿qué dicen en el banco? **_

_—**Mamá, en el banco a nadie le importa un comino lo que me ponga mientras ganen dinero conmigo —explicó Bill con paciencia. **_

_-eso está bien mientras haga bien su trabajo da lo mismo como se vista—dijo Dumbledore_

_—**Y tu pelo da risa, cielo —dijo la señora Weasley, acariciando su varita—. Si me dejaras darle un corte... **_

_ —**A mí me gusta —declaró Ginny, que estaba sentada al lado de Bill—. Tú estás muy anticuada, mamá. Además, no tienes más que mirar el pelo del profesor Dumbledore... **_

_-gracias señorita Weasley eso quiere decir que le gustaba mi pelo-decía riendo y Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa sonrojada_

_**Junto a la señora Weasley, Fred, George y Charlie hablaban animadamente sobre los Mundiales. **_

_—**Va a ganar Irlanda —pronosticó Charlie con la boca llena de patata—. En las semifinales le dieron una paliza a Perú.**_

_ —**Ya, pero Bulgaria tiene a Viktor Krum —repuso Fred. **_

_—**Krum es un buen jugador, pero Irlanda tiene siete estupendos jugadores —sentenció Charlie—. Ojalá Inglaterra hubiera pasado a la final. Fue vergonzoso, eso es lo que fue.**_

_—**¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó interesado Harry, lamentando más que nunca su aislamiento del mundo mágico mientras estaba en Privet Drive. Harry era un apasionado del quidditch. Jugaba de buscador en el equipo de Gryffindor desde el primer curso, y tenía una Saeta de Fuego, una de las mejores escobas de carreras del mundo.**_

_ —**Fue derrotada por Transilvania, por trescientos noventa a diez —repuso Charlie con tristeza—. Una actuación terrorífica. Y Gales perdió frente a Uganda, y Escocia fue vapuleada por Luxemburgo. **_

_**Antes de que tomaran el postre, helado casero de fresas, el señor Weasley hizo aparecer mediante un conjuro unas velas para alumbrar el jardín, que se estaba quedando a oscuras, y para cuando terminaron, las polillas revoloteaban sobre la mesa y el aire templado olía a césped y a madreselva. Harry había comido maravillosamente y se sentía en paz con el mundo mientras contemplaba a los gnomos que saltaban entre los rosales, riendo como locos y corriendo delante de Crookshanks.**_

_ **Ron observó con atención al resto de su familia para asegurarse de que estaban todos distraídos hablando y le preguntó a Harry en voz muy baja:**_

_—**¿Has tenido últimamente noticias de Sirius?**_

_**Hermione vigilaba a los demás mientras no se perdía palabra. **_

_—**Sí —dijo Harry también en voz baja—, dos veces. Parece que está muy bien. Anteayer le escribí. Es probable que envíe la contestación mientras estamos aquí.**_

_**Recordó de pronto el motivo por el que había escrito a Sirius y, por un instante, estuvo a punto de contarles a Ron y a Hermione que la cicatriz le había vuelto a doler y el sueño que había tenido... pero no quiso preocuparlos precisamente en aquel momento en que él mismo se sentía tan tranquilo y feliz.**_

_-siempre con lo mismo—dijo Hermione -y después nos cuenta en el peor momento_

_ -que quiere decir eso—dijo Lily _

_ -nada mama nada—respondió Harry mirando a Hermione par que se callara_

_—**Mirad qué hora es —dijo de pronto la señora Weasley, consultando su reloj de pulsera—. Ya tendríais que estar todos en la cama, porque mañana os tendréis que levantar con el alba para llegar a la Copa. Harry, si me dejas la lista de la escuela, te puedo comprar las cosas mañana en el callejón Diagon. Voy a comprar la de todos los demás porque a lo mejor no queda tiempo después de la Copa. La última vez el partido duró cinco días.**_

_ —**¡Jo! ¡Espero que esta vez sea igual! —dijo Harry entusiasmado.**_

_—**Bueno, pues yo no —replicó Percy en tono moralista—. Me horroriza pensar cómo estaría mi bandeja de asuntos pendientes si faltara cinco días del trabajo.**_

_—**Desde luego, alguien podría volver a ponerte una caca de dragón, ¿eh, Percy? —dijo Fred.**_

_—**¡Era una muestra de fertilizante proveniente de Noruega! —respondió Percy, poniéndose muy colorado—. ¡No era nada personal!**_

_—**Sí que lo era —le susurró Fred a Harry, cuando se levantaban de la mesa—. Se la enviamos nosotros. **_

_-jajajajajajajajajjaj esa fue buena-decían los merodeadores y los gemelos Prewett. mientras todos reían y Molly retaban a los gemelos._

_ En eso volvió a aparecer la luz y dos siluetas masculinas se veían hasta que se desapareció por completo y dos pelirrojos salieron un lleno de quemaduras y el otro con pendientes y pelo largo y uno se adelanto_

_-Me llamo William Weasley pero todos me dicen Bill, soy el hermano mayor, trabajo rompiendo maldiciones en Gringotts en Egipto—termino después de adelanto el siguiente_

_ -mi nombre es Charles Weasley pro me dicen Charly, trabajo domando dragones en Rumania y soy el segundo Weasley al mando y no madre jamás cambiare mi profesión—dijo al ver que su madre abría la boca_

_Vamos a almorzar todos juntos y luego a seguir leyendo, pero antes quien va a continuar-dijo Amy_

_-yo- dijo Fleamont-el capitulo se llama __….el traslador._


	7. aviso

hola mis lectores quería comunicarles que no subiré capitulo hasta marzo porque en mi país los niños no entran al colegio hasta

el 4 de marzo y mis niños no me dan tiempo para escribir los capítulos subidos ya estaban escritos por eso empezando en

marzo vuelvo a escribir gracias por la comprensión.


	8. informe

hola chicos y chicas quería pedirles perdón por no poder subir

capítulos pero en mi computadora no funciona el Word y sale muy caro el permiso para poder comprarlo

pero estoy tratando de solucionarlo por favor esperen un poco mas

gracias


End file.
